Miradas románticas 1
by Bloody Drama
Summary: Cody es el nuevo en la preparatoria, algo de lo cual no se siente muy orgulloso. ¿Qué le espera a Cody? Yaoi BoyxBoy Si no te gusta no lo leas.
1. Chapter 1 Es difícil empezar desde cero

Es difícil empezar de cero

—Un gran día para iniciar la prepa, ¿No, crees Cody? —dice el padre de Cody desde el auto mientras Cody se baja del mismo.

—Sí, papá—Le responde Cody con un tono muy desanimado

—Vamos hijo, no…— Repentinamente guarda silencio cuando ve accidentalmente la hora.

—Hijo, me voy, no quiero toparme con mucho tráfico, te recogeré más tarde, nos vemos.

—Sí nos vemos.

Así el papa se va; y Cody, nervioso, no se siente bien. Mientras camina, ve a los demás. Se siente observado y eso lo hace sentir peor de lo que esta, de pronto, vio unas palabras que están escritas en una puerta de cristal: "Biblioteca". No es que a Cody le gusten los libros, pero las bibliotecas son tranquilas, lo que necesitaba para calmarse un poco. Así que decide entrar, mientras va pensando en cómo siempre han sido sus primeros días cuando estaba en la primaria y la secundaria, eran estresantes, pues el destino siempre le había hecho la jugarreta de ir a escuelas donde no conocía a nadie, su fortuna no es buena. Pero incluso su sentimiento de inseguridad era encubierto por una exagerada autoconfianza que a veces parecía falsa, pero es difícil no intentar esa actitud, porque a veces es nuestra única compañía por un tiempo.

Cuando entra, ve a un sujeto en el mostrador, parece de su edad, era de su edad; pero prefiere no sacar conclusiones. Él luce un poco desagradable, o al menos muy serio. Hay otro muchacho al otro lado del mostrador, esta quejándose sobre una multa, que según él, era un error.

Cody no le pone mucha atención a la conversación, se está fijando más en la actitud del chico, parece inmutable, como si no le importara la vida o algo así. Cody conoce a gente seria, pero él es diferente, muy diferente.

El chico se da cuenta de que Cody lo está observando. Cody se pone nervioso y rápidamente decide irse a la zona donde hay mesas divididas en cuatro debido a que los propósitos de estas son para la gente que viene solo a leer o a hacer tareas y quieren silencio y concentración. Si vienes con más gente, como un grupo de amigos, tienes que subir al segundo piso, donde hay mesas colectivas y computadoras. Cody ve que no hay casi nadie, se empieza a sentir peor, si alguien lo veía, lo tacharía de ñoño callado antes de conocerlo.

—Soy un kamikaze—piensa Cody estresado—. Soy un kamikaze.

Cody ve a un señor pasar, parece trabajar en la biblioteca, ve que va hacia donde se encuentra el chico y cuando está a punto de ver qué pasa, ve su reloj digital, son las 8:25 a.m., ya era hora de su primera clase: Lengua Española, una manera elegante de decir Español, pero no le molesto eso, el titulo lo motiva a ir.

Cuando está a punto de salir, observa que el chico que está en el mostrador está recogiendo sus cosas, son dos libros que no parecen que son uno de los que se utilizan para las clases. Es obvio que al chico le gusta leer, muy evidente. Después de tomar su mochila, y cuando se dirige a la salida vuelve a notar que Cody lo está mirando de nuevo. Cody lo evita volteando su cara hacia la pared; quizás pudo haber mirado el bote con plumas que se encuentra sobre el mostrador, o al alumno que aún se quejaba pero ahora con el señor, pero instintivamente escogió ver la pared.

De pronto, mientras ve la pared, escucha la voz del Señor: -Que te vaya bien Noah- dice el señor.

—Noah— Cody lo menciona en sus pensamientos.

—Gracias, Señor Daniel, lo veo después— y Noah se voltea y se dirige a la puerta.

Cody, después de 1 minuto estando pensando en ese nombre que lo llamaba, empieza a recordar que tiene ahora 3 minutos para llegar a su clase. Apurado, se va casi corriendo de forma nada disimulada a su clase.

Cuando llega a la segundo aula del segundo piso, en el tercer salón, ve que ya estaba la mayoría de los compañeros ahí, pasar disimuladamente a través de ellos era imposible. Así que decide entrar e irse a la fila que se encuentre más cerca de la puerta y sentarse ni muy cerca del pizarrón, ni muy hasta al fondo, en el medio está bien.

Él se sienta y de nuevo volvía a sentirse observado, como si nunca hubiera ido a la biblioteca y lo que había hecho para calmarse quedara como un propósito no cumplido. Aunque segundos después, admite que haber ido a la biblioteca no fue su mejor plan. Quiere buscar al chico que había visto en la biblioteca después de la clase.

—Noah, Noah— Solo lo tiene en la mente.

Pero de pronto se da cuenta que a lado suyo esta una chica con cabello purpura, el tono del color de su cabello es disimulado, pero cuando lo ves, no puedes dejar de verlo. Ella, al notar que Cody lo mira, le sonríe. Cody se lo agradece revolviéndole el buen gesto con una sonrisa también.

Entonces, llegó la maestra que comenta que todos debían presentarse. Cody odia eso; sabía que todo el mundo odia hacer eso, él piensa en cómo está ya en preparatoria, presentarse ya sería infantil, pero no, hay gente que no entiende.

La maestra decide empezar con la primera fila cerca de la puerta, la fortuna de Cody era que él va a ser el cuarto en presentarse. Ignoró la presentación de los tres de adelante, quizás solo escucho nombres: Celene, Trent y una tal Beth.

Le toca al él, así que respira, o quizás suspiró, no se notó mucho lo que hizo; y después dijo:

—Hola, soy Noah. Mucho gusto.


	2. Chapter 2 Sácalo de tu mente y aparecerá

Hola! Ya saben quién soy Cuando subí el primer capítulo quería dejar algunas cosas que no se subieron y no aparecieron el capítulo pasado, notas exactamente, así que aquí están son tres:

1.- Sí no te gusta el yaoi no le veas (lo sé, ya muy tarde XD)

2.- Subiré un nuevo capítulo cada semana

3.- Esta historia hablará de 4 parejas, la primera ya saben, los otros aparecerán poco a poco. Espero que esto no afecte mucho en el desarrollo de la historia de NoCo, pero esa era la idea original: Hablar de cuatros parejas. Como quiera, la historia de las otras tres parejas no afectara el desarrollo de la historia NoCo, ya lo verán después.

Ok, no interrumpo más, los veo al final.

Sácalo de tu mente y aparecerá

Cody dijo equivocadamente su nombre, se empieza a ponerse muy sonrojado, ¿Cómo diablos un tipo que apenas sabes su nombre se mete tan profundamente en tus pensamientos? Rápidamente, Cody se retracta:

—Perdón, mi nombre es Cody, no Noah.

La mayoría se rió delo que hizo, Cody empieza a pensar que no era demasiado tarde para irse a otra prepa, pero de pronto, la chica purpura se levanta:

—Oigan basta, solo se equivocó, no es gran cosa.

—Ya basta, silencio— interrumpe la maestra- Bueno, ahora que ya estás de pie, por favor preséntate.

—Claro, mi nombre es Sierra.

Cody al escuchar su nombre, se imaginó un serrucho, pero no se rió; ¿Cómo reírse de alguien quien te defiende de gente babosa como la mayoría de esta clase?

Después, la maestra le pide que ambos se sienten y Cody y Sierra se sientan en sus respectivos lugares. La clase solo fue para explicaciones sobre las calificaciones, los trabajos, las tareas y el reglamento de la clase. Cuando terminó la clase, Cody estaba por irse directo a biblioteca para ver si estaba Noah, cuando de pronto, Sierra se la acerca:

—Hola, Cody—Le dice Sierra con un tono amable.

—Hola, Sierra.

— ¿Estas bien?, te ves un poco agitado, si fue por lo de la presentación no pasa nada, todos se equivocan, una vez le dije a mi maestra de Historia del semestre pasado mamá y después…

—Estoy bien, gracias Sierra-—Cody la interrumpe, quiere ver a Noah, no sabe porque pero quiere verlo, eso desea.

—Hey, Cody. ¿Por qué dijiste Noah? ¿Alguien de tu familia se llama Noah?

—No, nadie—. Cody no quiere decir porque lo dijo, sería raro decir la razón.

—Ya veo. Bueno Cody, tengo clase, te veo después.

—Sí.

Cody, al pasar por la cafetería, ve que hay poca gente y decide ir a comprar algo. Unas galletas están bien. Entonces, después de comprar unas galletas y un envase con jugo de naranja, se dirige a un mesa de dos, que estaban pegadas a una pared y cerca de las grandes y largas ventanas de la cafetería. Al sentarse, observa todo: las mesas, las sillas, la poca gente que afortunadamente había, las plantas y la comida que había en estantes.

Después de que observó todo alrededor de él y estaba tomando el jugo de naranja, ve que un chico está a punto de sentarse en la mesa de enfrente de él, es Noah. Cody casi escupe el jugo de naranja de la impresión, no lo esperaba ver aquí. Con la cara inmutable que tenía en la biblioteca, Noah empieza a abrir un libro. Pero ahora Cody no lo quería ver.

Para Cody, Noah es una persona que no quiere conocer, porque es de esas personas interesantes que te atraen con su misteriosa personalidad, pero al final, ellos no tienen ningún interés por ti porque no eres interesante y te dejan, eso dolía, dolía mucho.

Afortunadamente, un chico de la clase de Lengua Española de Cody llama mucho la atención de todos los presentes en la cafetería. Es un chico con ojos verdes, cabello relativamente largo y negro, alto y más o menos musculoso.

Cody empieza a recordarlo, es Trent, no estaba seguro que se llamaba así, pero recuerda que estaba en su clase de Lengua Española. Está peleando con un chico que parecía criminal, su cabello era negro con verde, eso es lo que llama más la atención sobre él, nadie lleva el cabello de color verde, es llamativo.

Cody ve como el chico agarra la muñeca de Trent.

—Estos pelean como perros— piensa Cody observándolos mientras toma su jugo.

Pero cuando Trent sale y el chico lo sigue, Cody ya no puede ver otra cosa, su mirada iría hacía Noah, él lo sabía. Pero de pronto, Noah acerca hacía la mesa de Cody.

Cody se está muriendo, saltar de la ventana no es mala idea. Pero solo queda actuar bien. Noah empieza la conversación:

—Hola, ¿me puedo sentar aquí? —dice Noah con una voz que sorprende a Cody.

— ¡¿Cómo un chico puede ser tan sexy? — piensa Cody, poniéndose muy rojo.

Cody rápidamente responde: — ¡Siiiiiiiiiii!

Noah se queda un poco sorprendido a la respuesta de Cody. Pero se decide sentar y acompañar al chico que actúa muy raro, pone dos libros sobre la mesa y su mochila en el piso.

—Soy Cody—dijo Cody un poco sonrojado.

—Soy Noah.

—Lo sé, escuche que el señor de la biblioteca decía tu nombre.

—Entiendo, se nota que eres nuevo, ¿en qué semestre estás?

—Estoy en tercer semestre, ¿y tú?

—Igual, ¿y tienes alguna beca? —. Aunque era muy rara esa pregunta, en la preparatoria era muy común debido a que hay muchos estudiantes becados, Noah es uno de ellos.

—No realmente. ¿Y tú?- —Cody se siente desesperando. ¿Por qué no lanzarse sobre Noah y besarlo hasta que le duela los labios?

—Tengo beca de excelencia, así que tengo que trabajar en biblioteca y…—. Cody no está poniéndole mucha atención a Noah, esta tan rojo y nervioso, Noah lo nota un poco después de terminar de hablar sobre su beca e igualmente se empieza a sentir un poco caluroso, nunca nadie se había puesto así frente a él, ni siquiera una chica.

—Cody, ¿estás bien? —pregunta Noah, un poco preocupado.

—Yo, yo…—Dice Cody muy nervioso y en tono muy bajo.

Noah toma un libro, lo abre a la mitad, se acerca a Cody con el libro, el libro logra cubrir la cara de ambos, se acerca a él, a sus labios y lo besa. El libro los cubre y el beso no se ve. Ese beso es solo para que ellos lo sintieran, no para que lo demás lo vean. Noah cierra los ojos y lo besa de una forma tan apasionada que Cody se paraliza de tantas emociones confundidas. Noah siente algo por Cody, pero hay un solo problema. Cody no había planeado nada. ¿Cómo iba a enfrentar esto cuando todo sucedió tan inesperadamente?

Bueno, eso es todo. ¡Gracias por leer! Recuerden, un nuevo capítulo cada semana. Gracias por los reviews que han dejado, un saludo y los veo después.


	3. Cp3 Celoso no significa ser posesivo

Hola, ¿Cómo han estado? Estoy feliz porque este capítulo es especial:

1.- Hora de nombrar la siguiente pareja. No se preocupen, el NoCo va a seguir. Alguien lo adivinó (cofcofeclipsetotalcofcof)

2.- Hay un extra, a partir de ahora, siempre habrá uno.

3.- No me den pedradas (al menos chiquitas) XD

Celoso no significa ser posesivo

— ¿Por qué estabas hablando con la chica rubia en las mesas de afuera cerca de los snacks? —pregunta Duncan a Trent con un tono un poco agresivo.

Ambos están en la cafetería. Trent estaba tranquilamente sentado, sin ningún apuro, disfrutando su comida, de igual manera, estaba escribiendo algo en su libreta que estaba sobre la mesa. De pronto, Duncan aparece para hacer la pregunta más estúpida de todos los tiempos; que rayos le importa si habla con una chica.

—De la tarea que tenemos que hacer en pareja para química, deja de ponerte así— Trent recoge sus cosas, cuando Duncan se pone así, no hay que seguirle la corriente.

—Espera—le dice Duncan mientras le toma la muñeca.

Trent se suelta y se va hacía la salida de la cafetería. Duncan lo sigue después, esto no había acabado.

Cuando Trent se va atrás del edificio de cafetería, se siente seguro de que Duncan no lo va a encontrar, y así, podría descansar. No es el lugar más bonito, ni limpio; pero es algo y un precio bajo comparado con estar con ese tipo.

Duncan lo sorprende por detrás, toma sus manos y las apoya en la pared. Trent iba a hablar pero Duncan se le adelanta:

—No quiero que nadie más se acerque a ti, no quiero…

Duncan se interrumpe a sí mismo. Trent está callado, lo que había dicho Duncan fue con una voz tranquila, quiere oír más.

Duncan lo suelta y se va. Trent se queda callado, no sabe cómo actuar en el momento y solo observa cómo se aleja Duncan.

Duncan es un chico tachado de delincuente por la escuela y la sociedad. Aunque a algunos no les cae bien Duncan, hay chicas locas por los chicos malos, pero incluso con todas las chicas a su alrededor, Duncan decidió andar con una chica de cabello castaño; pero al final esa relación no terminó bien debido a que la había engañado por una chica pálida, básicamente, era una gótica. La chica gótica también tenía un novio: Trent. Ambas parejas terminaron, pero con una diferencia: Duncan y su novia terminaron en malos acuerdos, la chica decidió irse de la preparatoria y no volver para evitar verlo; mientras que Trent y su novia habían terminado en buenos términos. Aunque la chica sigue sintiéndose culpable, pero Trent siempre le dice que la perdonará y que siempre serán buenos amigos. Pero a Trent le molestó que al final Duncan y la gótica siguieran hablándose después de todo, se suponía que al final no anduvieron y no debían hablarse. No era que Trent quería volver con la gótica, sino que era incomodo que ella le siguiera hablando al tipo que le arruinó su relación.

Trent por eso decidió un día hablar con él a solas, aprovechó la ventajosa oportunidad de que Duncan se encontraba haciendo grafiti en las paredes del estacionamiento de la preparatoria. Trent iba con determinación hacia Duncan.

—Hey, viejo— le dijo Trent a Duncan con un tono grueso y retador

— ¿Qué?

—Quiero que te alejes de Gwen—le dijo Trent con una mirada aún más retadora que sus palabras.

—No.

La fría respuesta de Duncan le enfureció a Trent, ese tipo era un patán, no entendía como Gwen se había fijado en él. Duncan le dijo a Trent mientras estaba terminando su grafiti:

—Tengo el mismo derecho que tú de hablarle a Gwen, lárgate idiota y déjame en paz.

Eso enojó a Trent, entonces cerró su mano para formar un puño que iría directo a la cara de Duncan, pero Duncan lo atrapó con su mano, el puño de Trent era un poco débil comparado con la fuerza de Duncan.

—Se nota tu ira—le dijo Duncan a Trent con una sonrisa un poco burlona.

—Cállate—le gritó a Duncan con una gran furia.

Duncan lo empuja y le dice:

—Déjame en paz, lárgate y piérdete—. Duncan vuelve a su grafiti.

Trent se quedó unos minutos en el suelo, se sentía horrible, no pudo ganarle a Duncan. Cuando Duncan terminó, volteó y vio a Trent en sentando, con la cabeza agachada viendo hacia el suelo. Duncan sintió algo de pena y le preguntó:

—Estas bien, ya llevas dos minutos así.

—Como Gwen pudo…— decía Trent con un tono amargo.

Duncan al oír eso, se puso de cuclillas frente a Trent y le dijo:

—No llores, no caigas tan bajo, si lloras frente a mí, me haces sentir un monstruo.

Duncan vio que salía una lágrima del ojo izquierdo de Trent y esta empezó a recorrer toda su mejilla. Duncan le limpia la lágrima, lo toma suavemente de la barbilla y le dice:

—No llores mi Trent.

Trent se queda impresionado, pero a la vez aliviado, se acerca a él y le da un beso, un dulce beso, Duncan no ponía resistencia, no quería.

El beso duró 10 segundos, al alejar sus rostros, Duncan mira a Trent con una sonrisa y le dice:

—Perdóname.

Después, Duncan le da un abrazo a Trent, Trent no se resiste, no quería.

Trent recordó esto mientras Duncan se está yendo. Trent reflexiona, ¿Por qué perder a Duncan así? Entonces, Trent se le acerca y lo abraza por detrás y le dice:

—Perdóname, te amo—le dice con un tono declaratorio. Sí, quizás Trent no tenía la culpa, pero no lo iba a perder por algo tan tonto.

Duncan se voltea, lo ve y le dice:

—Yo también, tonto.

— ¡Cállate!

Inmediatamente, Duncan le da un beso en su mejilla. Su historia apenas empezaba.

¡EXTRA DEL CAPITULO!

Trent está en la cafetería, tiene una libreta sobre la mesa, esta vez, haciendo la tarea de química debido a que la chica con la que iba a trabajar al final no fue su compañera y ahora tiene que hacerlo él solo.

Duncan está en otra silla y le dice:

—Apuesto que mientras me iba, tu recordaste lo del estacionamiento—dice Duncan un una sonrisa burlona.

—No— le contesta Trent— estaba recordando lo que paso después de eso.

Trent fue llamado a dirección, la subdirectora le dijo que tenía que lavar el grafiti que hizo junto con su amigo en el estacionamiento. Trent, impactado por como tenía su complicidad en un video, no tuvo más remedio que ir al estacionamiento. Cuando llegó al estacionamiento con una cubeta de agua, una esponja y una botella de solvente. Vio a Duncan, limpiando su propio grafiti.

—Bienvenido, pareja del crimen. Es bueno tener un cómplice y más si es tu novio— le dijo Duncan con un tono burlón.

Trent lo mira tres segundos, acto seguido, le lanza el agua de la cubeta y se va.

—Hey, Duncan. Tú recuerdas lo qué paso después de lo del estacionamiento, ¿verdad?

—Sí—le contesta Duncan algo escéptico.

—Qué bueno, tampoco yo lo he olvidado— le contesta Trent con una sonrisa un poco burlona, pero con unos ojos penetrantes —voy a clase, te veo después.

—Sí— le contesta Duncan un poco asustado.

Generalmente él es el de la sonrisa burlona, pero bueno, esas pequeñas cosas que hacia Trent y sorprenden a Duncan hacen que este sienta más atracción por él. Trent es solo de Duncan, y sí alguien se le acerca, no le va a ir bien, como a la chica de la clase de química de Trent.

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer. Y quiero aclarar algo: Duncan no le hizo ningún daño a la chica de la clase de química de Trent XD

Gracias por los reviews y los veo después. Un gran saludo! Bye!


	4. Cp 4 Acércate a mí, no te alejes

**Hola, ¿Cómo están? Yo estoy apurado porque ya vienes los finales, pero eso no afectará que suba una historia cada semana. Algo para eclipse total: estaría bien que habláramos, no me molesta, pero sería por face porque ya no uso msm, debido a cosas de la vida que influyeron a que tuviera que utilizarlo. Te lo hubiera dicho de una forma más privada, pero aun no entiendo el sistema del fanfiction, es todavía nuevo para mí. **

**En fin, Gracias por los reviews, volvemos al NoCo, los veo abajo. **

Acércate a mí, no te alejes

Cody está enfrente de la biblioteca, parado, pensando si entra o no. Habían pasado tres días desde el beso. Cody necesita usar las computadoras, pero para eso, tiene que pasar por el primer piso. Noah estaría ahí, lo sabía. Cody había salido corriendo después del beso y no volvió a ver a Noah los siguientes días. No quería, no podía.

— ¿Qué haré? —piensa Cody con un humor deprimente.

— Hey, Cody —grita alguien repentinamente. Es Sierra.

— ¿Qué haces ahí parado Cody? Vamos, entremos—. Sierra toma del brazo a Cody y lo lleva a la entrada.

—Espera, Sierra—le dice Cody a Sierra, intentando explicarle que no va a entrar, Sierra no le hace caso.

Cody entra con Sierra casi pegada a él. Cody observa todo. No ve a Noah. Se calma.

— ¿A dónde ibas Cody? —pregunta Sierra con una gran sonrisa.

—A las computadoras, tengo que hacer un trabajo de Historia de Canadá.

— ¡Yo también! —dice Sierra emocionada— Voy a checar mi blog.

— ¿Tienes un blog? —pregunta Cody sorprendido. Pensaba que iba a hacer tarea de historia, no a checar su blog.

—Sí, escribo sobre una serie en la cual soy fan—dice Sierra con una gran sonrisa.

Cody le regresa la sonrisa y ambos se dirigen a las computadoras, Sierra quiere seguir con la conversación, pero entiende que Cody está ocupado. Sierra decide decirle a Cody:

— ¿Qué tal si mañana nos vemos en cafetería y comemos algo? —pregunta Sierra, pues no quiere quitarle tiempo a Cody y era mejor tener una conversación sí ninguno de los dos está ocupado.

Cody, la ve y le iba a responder que sí, cuando ve que Noah está en las escaleras. Cody rápidamente agacha su cabeza para que el monitor de la computadora lo tape. Sierra se queda un poco confundida, ¿es un sí o no?

—Cody, entonces… ¿Sí o no? —Sierra le dice a Cody con un tono alto, debido a que así era la voz de Sierra.

Noah abre un poco los ojos y ve a Cody.

Cody ve a Noah y este se sonroja. El corazón de Cody salta de emoción y lo atacan muchas emociones; emociones confundidas que se envuelven alrededor de su cuerpo y lo arrastran hacia Noah. No podría decirle sí a Sierra, no con Noah en su mente, no con Noah enfrente y no con Noah en su corazón.

Sierra espera una respuesta, Cody vuelve en sí y le dice:

—Lo siento, tengo un compromiso con alguien—le dice Cody a Sierra un poco agitado.

—No te preocupes, en otra ocasión será—. Sierra se levanta y se va, pero sin antes decirle adiós a Cody, no parece molesta por el rechazo.

Noah se le acerca cuando ve que Sierra se fue. Cody se sonroja. Noah se sienta a lado de él, se le acerca a su oído y le dice:

—Cody…

—Tengo que acabar esto—le contesta Cody interrumpiendo a Noah.

—Está bien, te espero— contesta Noah con un tono sin prisa.

—Bien—contesta Cody mientras lanza un suspiro.

Cody sufre mucho al tener a Noah a lado, checando que hace, como lo hace y cuándo terminará. Cody logra terminar, se va a la impresora para recoger el trabajo que mando a imprimir y cuando se revuelve, ve que Noah está en su lugar, frente al monitor.

— ¿Qué haces?

Noah no responde, inmediatamente se levanta, va hacia la impresora y saca unas hojas. Después se dirige hacia Cody, extiende los brazos con los papeles que imprimió que sostiene con sus manos y le dice:

—Ten, mejoré tu trabajo, le puse los datos que faltaban, le agregué el tipo y tamaño de letra correcta y acomodé los párrafos para que tuvieran justificado.

Cody no pidió su ayuda. Cody no le gritaría a alguien que tomo su tiempo para ayudarlo sin recibir nada a cambio. Debe agradecerle. Después de lanzar un suspiro, dice:

—Gracias.

Noah le responde:

—De nada, no fue tanto rollo. Quiero hablar contigo a solas sobre ya sabes.

Cody iba a evitar a Noah, ese era su plan, pero después de que lo ayudó, no puede decirle que no. Es lo menos que puede hacer. Pero de cierta manera, siente que su trabajo fue una escusa para que Noah se acerque a él. Noah espera una respuesta, Cody decide contestarle sin rodeos:

—Muy bien—le dice Cody a Noah con una sonrisa ligera.

Noah sonríe. Cody se ruboriza suavemente.

—Vamos afuera—contesta Noah.

Noah guía el camino. Ambos salen y Noah dirige a Cody a una banca sola, en donde no hay nadie alrededor. La mayoría de la escuela ya se había ido. Cuando llegan a la banca, Cody observa el alrededor, hay grandes árboles que logran hacer sombras y un pasto verde. Todo es muy hermoso debido a que el césped no está en un pequeño espacio, ocupa el espacio que ocupa un aula. Es decir, un enorme espacio.

—Cody, ¿te incomodo el beso? —dice Noah haciendo que Cody dejara sus pensamientos y volviera a la realidad.

Cody no sabe que decir. Él desea tener una respuesta, unos sentimientos claros, una seguridad para expresar que siente y una voluntad para decir sí y amarlo por siempre, pero todo fue muy rápido. Cody quiere responder, pero siente que lo que diga no expresará todo lo que siente por Noah. Que sí responde ahora, no dirá todo los sentimientos que tiene hacia él. Cody nunca había querido a alguien de manera tan intensa y complicada, ahora piensa que es más fácil hablar con una chica que con un chico. Cody agacha la cabeza.

—Necesito tiempo—contesta Cody con la cabeza aun sin levantar, después de decir esto, no levantaría la cabeza, mínimo no en presencia de Noah ese día.

—Entiendo—responde Noah, se levanta y se va.

Noah se aleja y Cody se queda ahí, sin ir tras él, ni retractarse de lo que dijo. Cody piensa que ha arruinado todo. Arriba en el techo del edificio de Aulas 1, alguien vio todo, una pelirroja de cabello ondulado.

¡EXTRA DEL CAPITULO!

Noah vuelve a la biblioteca, ve que una chica esta en el mostrador. Cuando ve quien es, simplemente se dirige al otro lado del mostrador y le dice a la chica:

—Ingresaste tarde a la prepa, como siempre, Izzy.

—No exageres, ingrese más temprano que los otros dos semestres pasados, este es un record—dice Izzy con un gran animo.

— ¿Qué necesitas? —responde seriamente.

— Solo quiero enterarme del chisme, ¿así que un chico, eh? —le contesta la pelirroja a Noah mientras saca unos dulces de desconocida procedencia.

—Sí, pero no está listo para andar con alguien, sin importar si es un chico o una chica.

— Ese lo veré yo—responde rápidamente Izzy— ¿me dejarías analizar a tu pareja?

—Como quieras.

—Muy bien, creo que esta vez Izzy tomará el asunto, vamos a ver si tu novio te merece o no.

— ¿Por qué me ayudas? —pregunta Noah algo dudoso.

—Porque eres uno de los pocos que no me cree loca, además quiero ayudar a mi gay amigo. Me voy. Izzy fuera, paz y come bien para que le gustes al chico.

Izzy suelta una gran risa mientras se dirige a la salida de la biblioteca corriendo. Noah se arrepiente de haber hecho una pregunta estúpida, también de haber dicho que sí a que Izzy le ponga una prueba a Cody. Noah ve que Izzy dejo la bolsa de dulces en el mostrador. Los supuestos dulces son chapulines, ahora Noah sabe dónde había estado Izzy de vacaciones esta vez.

Gracias por leer. Los veo después. **Saludos!**


	5. Cp5 Intenciones diferentes

Hola a todos. Hora del siguiente capítulo!

¿Muy pronto?...quizás, pero es una semana algo especial para mí, quería hacer algo especial.

Ya casi termino los capítulos de esta historia, luego habrá miradas románticas 2, pero me concentraré un tiempo en mi próxima historia: "Diablesa" Sabrán de él, pronto.

Gracias por los reviews y los veo abajo.

Intenciones diferentes, resultados no esperados

Es el día siguiente de lo que pasó en la banca con Noah. Cody está muy mal. Su primera clase es Lengua Española, pero hoy es viernes y no le toca, así que tiene una hora libre. Cody planeaba llegar un poco más tarde a la prepa, así dormiría más; pero como su papá siempre llega temprano a su trabajo, tiene que dejar temprano a Cody, quiera este o no.

—Está nublado, un día perfecto para poner una prueba brutal a la gente—dice una chica pelirroja que está observando a Cody desde distancia mientras este baja del auto. Es Izzy.

—Sí, sí lo es—responde Oscopio.

—Yo digo que solo hay que hablar con él, sí se le logra hablar del panorama completo, hay una probabilidad del 76% de que entienda y ande con Noah, un 16% de que huya de nosotras y nos crea locas, un 7% de que se burle de nosotras y un 1% de que no entienda nada porque es un chico y los chicos son babosos y seres irracionales—dice Cerebrilla.

—No te entendí nada —dice Explosivo— Quiero una situación en donde el chico se dé cuenta que ama a Noah y así.

—Hay una infinidad de posibilidades, lo sé—responde Izzy—pero solo haremos que Cody tenga situaciones convenientes en donde este con chicas.

— ¿Y crees que escoja a Noah? —pregunta Oscopio

—Sí lo ama, sí; si no y desilusiona a Noah, lo voy a matar—dice Izzy

— ¿Por qué tanta preocupación por Noah? —pregunta Explosivo

—Porque la última vez que Noah le gusto un chico y este lo rechazó, Noah no volvió a ser el mismo —contesta Izzy algo triste.

—Bien, hay que movernos. ¿Cuáles serán las carnadas? —pregunta Cerebrilla.

—La morena de cabello purpura, la fea de lentes chaparra y la rubia tonta que tiene un novio gay pero no lo sabe—dice Izzy.

— ¿Y la gótica? —dice Oscopio.

—Ella no está disponible—dice Izzy.

Izzy sabe todo sobre la mayoría de la gente de la preparatoria. Cerebrilla es la inteligente y racional. Es el superego de Izzy, sí se analiza a Izzy según la teoría de Sigmund Freud. Explosivo y Oscopio se puede decir que son el ID de Izzy: solo quieren tener lo que desean. Izzy es la realidad, la embajadora que interfiere entre sus otras personalidades y cumple las demandas de las demás, es el ego.

Izzy tiene una carga muy duda al vivir con tantas personalidades, pero es otra historia. Izzy nombra la misión Full Metal Drama.

—Eres una loca Izzy —responde Cerebrilla algo molesta— La misión debe llamarse con un nombre que describa nuestros propósitos, nuestra misión es romántica, no asesina como otras veces.

Izzy ignora a Cerebrilla debido a que Cody empieza a dirigirse a su locker. Izzy sabe que Beth y Sierra tienen hora libre. Así que Izzy empieza a buscar a Sierra para decirle a ella donde esta Cody. Izzy encuentra a Sierra cerca de las mesas que están cerca del laguito. Izzy, al llegar, le dice a Sierra:

—Hey, Sierra. Cody está en aulas 1, segundo piso, por si buscabas —dice Izzy.

— Gracias, pero… ¿Por qué me lo dices? —pregunta Sierra muy dudosa.

—Porque es obvio que ustedes se gustan y serán la pareja del semestre—le contesta Izzy con una gran sonrisa

— ¡En serio! —dice Sierra sonrojada y esta suelta un gran chillido.

—Y pensaba que estabas loca Izzy—piensa Cerebrilla.

—Bueno—contesta Sierra—creo que lo voy a ir a ver.

—Sí, ve—contesta Izzy confiadamente.

El primer paso había salido perfectamente: Hacer que Sierra se ilusionara con Cody. Sí Cody rechaza a Sierra, será el primer paso para acercarlo hacía Noah.

Sierra encuentra a Cody en los lockers. Sierra se dirige rápidamente a Cody pero cuando Sierra está a punto de llegar con Cody, esta se resbala y se cae sobre Cody. Izzy había puesto algo resbaloso en el piso para que cuando alguien corriera se resbalada, realmente hacer que Sierra besará a Cody. Izzy tenía todo planeado menos la distancia y la chifladez de Sierra, que hizo que se resbala demasiado pronto.

Sierra sonrojada se levanta. Cody dice:

—Sierra, ¿estás bien?

—Sí Cody, gracias—responde Sierra sonrojada

Izzy ve todo desde lejos.

— ¡Qué asco! Si no hacemos algo, esto se hará un Coderra —dice Oscopio, con una cara de asco.

—Además tu plan tiene resultados a largo plazo, Izzy. Necesitamos resultados rápidos—agrega Cerebrilla

—Sí creo que no fue una buena idea, Oscopio. Hay que hacer tu idea, la mía falló—lo acepta Izzy.

Izzy ignoró a Cerebrilla. Y Oscopio, ignorando lo que hizo Izzy, responde:

—Bien, busquemos a Beth.

Mientras Izzy se va, Cody se aleja de Sierra, no es porque Sierra le da miedo o asco, era porque pesaba mucho y sintió que le rompió todas las costillas. Le dice que tiene otro compromiso y así se deshace de ella y no ve a Sierra en un rato. Cody se dirige a cafetería, necesita desayunar.

Beth está en la cafetería, y en una coincidencia, Cody entra.

—Mi plan es hacer que Cody se ahogue, Beth le dará primeros auxilios, Cody se asqueará y para quitarse el mal sabor de boca, ira con Noah y Noah lo besará tan bien que serán novios y quizás hagan el amor.

— ¡Parece perfecto! —dice con entusiasmo Explosivo—¡No fallará!

—Todo listo—dice Oscopio.

Oscopio lanza un pedazo de pan hacía Cody cuando este está a punto de comer. Pero en vez de darle a Cody le da al chico de la mesa de al lado, un chico moreno, fuerte y guapo. El chico se empieza a ahogar, Beth va hacía su rescate, le hace la maniobra de Heimlich y lo salva. Izzy de lejos ve todo.

—Te equivocaste en dos cosas Oscopio: primero, se hace respiración de boca a boca cuando alguien se ahoga, no se asfixia. Segundo, ¿Cómo ibas a creer que Cody se iba asquear con Beth sí esta le salvó la vida? —replica Cerebrilla a su manera.

—Ahora, voy a hacer mi plan—interrumpe Explosivo.

El plan de Explosivo es diferente. Ella planea que cuando Cody pase con Lindsay, este se resbale y caiga sobre ella. Explosivo planea que Cody caiga sobre las lolas de Lindsay y esta le dé una cachetada y así, Cody se centrará en Noah y no en las chicas pues tendrá una mala experiencia con ellas.

—Es un plan tan simple, que funcionará—dice Izzy animada.

Cody después de ir a cafetería, se dirigía a otra parte, debido a que el pedazo que ahogaba al chico le cayó a él. El asco le ganó a Cody y decide irse de ahí. Cody se resbala por culpa de una cascada de banana, puesta irónicamente por un conserje que le gusta molestar a los alumnos, pero en vez de caer sobre Lindsay cae sobre un chico muy lindo, marcado, con ojos azules, una gran sonrisa y moreno. Cody cae hacía ese chico y en vez de caer sobre las lolas de Lindsay, planeado por Explosivo, cae sobre los huevos del chico. Cody se dirige a la enfermería debido a los golpes recibidos por el chico.

—El plan falló—dice Izzy desanimada.

—Yo me encargó ahora. Y nadie me dirá nada porque sus planes fallaron—dice Cerebrilla molesta porque sabe que la estuvieron ignorando, ahora ella se encargará de Cody.

Izzy solo le queda aceptar.

Izzy quería verificar el amor de Cody hacía Noah, Oscopio y Explosivo querían hacer que Cody fuera hacía Noah, pero Cerebrilla, quiere ayudar a Cody y eso va a hacer.

¡EXTRA DEL CAPÍTULO!

Cody está en la enfermería. La enfermera le pregunta:

— ¿Te duele algo?

— ¿Qué no se nota mi dolor? —dice Cody con tono pesimista.

—No te enojes cariño.

—Lo siento enfermera…

—Blaineley—responde la enfermera mientras toma alcohol, algodón y vendajes— ¿Cómo te paso esto?

—Bueno, primero Sierra me cayó encima y no es muy light que digamos, luego me cayó un pedazo de no sé qué en la cafetería y después un chico me puso una paliza porque accidentalmente me caí sobre sus huevos.

—No ha sido tu día, ¿verdad? —dice Blaineley con un tono simpático.

—No realmente.

Y Cody dijo en sus pensamientos:

—Y más porque hice que Noah se alejara de mí.

Cody suelta una lagrima.

—Oh, querido. ¿Te duele mucho el cuerpo? —pregunta la enfermera preocupada.

—Sí enfermera—responde Cody sin rodeos.

Cody le duele más el corazón que el cuerpo. Cody odia que en días como hoy no esté alguien que lo consuele.

— ¿Entonces qué esperas? ¡Dile! —le dice Blaineley a Cody con una sonrisa.

—Sí, pero antes, cúreme por favor.

— ¡Claro querido! —le dice Blaineley con una sonrisa.

Blaineley sabe que Cody es especial. Blaineley empieza a curarlo y sin ningún contratiempo, termina.

—Gracias —dice Cody.

—De nada, ahora solo ten más cuidado—dice Blaineley con una sonrisa.

Cody sale, Cody piensa que la enfermera era demasiado buena, es raro, pero con esa simple actitud positiva y amable le ha calmado el día. Parece que el día mejorará.

¡Gracias por leer, los veo después!

Un saludo


	6. Cp6 A veces se necesita un empujocito

**Hola, como prometí, dos capítulos en una semana**.

**Ahorita no tengo más que decir, los veo abajo.**

A veces se necesita un empujoncito

Cody está saliendo de enfermería, Cody ve el alrededor.

—Hola, ¿te molestaría darme algo de tu tiempo, _sir_?—dice una voz, es Cerebrilla que está bajando las escaleras.

Se acerca a Cody. Ve los vendajes que tiene en los brazos y algunos en la cabeza. Tiene hematomas en el rostro. Cody rompe el silencio:

— ¿Por qué te interesa hablar conmigo?

Cerebrilla se quita sus lentes para limpiarlos, mientras dice:

—Es obvio, tienes unos problemas y no puedes resolverlos, así que te vengo a ayudar para que clarifiques tus sentimientos hacia Noah, el chico moreno de mediana estatura.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —pregunta Cody muy desconfiadamente.

Cerebrilla se vuelve a poner sus lentes y responde:

—Sí le interesa saber, tiene que hablar conmigo. Qué tal si nos vamos a la banca cerca del edificio administrativo, que a su lado está el enorme campo de césped y esos magníficos ejemplares de árboles.

Cody recuerda esa mesa, ahí le pidió tiempo a Noah.

—Bueno, está bien—responde Cody muy sencillamente.

—Me parece perfecto, dirijámonos al lugar acordado _sir_—dice Cerebrilla muy convencida.

Cody y Cerebrilla se dirigen al lugar que Cerebrilla había dicho. Cerebrilla se sienta con una ligera educación y modales que llama la atención de Cody, Cody empieza a preocuparse.

—Bien, ¿Cuándo te empezó a gustar Noah? —pregunta Cerebrilla de forma directa y clara.

— ¿Es importante saberlo?

—Sí, lo es. Es parte relevante de este problema. No es posible que quieras a alguien si no sabes cuándo empezó todo y porque—responde Cerebrilla sin rodeos.

—Bueno, la primera vez que vi a Noah fue en la biblioteca, él estaba escuchando a un chico que se quejaba sobre las multas. Y su mirada seria me atrapó, nadie tenía esa mirada, ningún chico se veía tan sexy cuando se ponía serio como Noah. Sentí una iluminación cuando lo vi, me sorprendió. No lo sé. No puedo explicar más.

—Fue en la biblioteca—dice Cerebrilla mientras lo anota en una libreta—muy bien, muy bien. ¿Por qué rechazaste a Noah?

—No sé.

—Sí sabes.

—Estaba confundido, Noah me beso en cafetería y fue tan rápido, todo tan rápido. No puedo con tanta presión. ¡No puedo! —responde Cody apuradamente.

—Temes que tus padres…

— ¡No!, no es eso. Mis papás ni se acuerdan de mí, ni de mi cumpleaños.

—Entonces, ¿crees que Noah no te ama?

—No lo sé, ¿qué tal sí no soy interesante para él? Si yo me aferro a amarlo, daré todo por él. Pero no soportaría que después de un tiempo a Noah le parezca una persona aburrida y nada interesante. Sería tan doloroso, no lo aguantaría.

—Mira, dale una oportunidad. Es una buena persona, te lo prometo.

Cerebrilla se da cuenta que no puede decir eso. Cody necesita aclararse, ella lo sabe. Pero ahora siente que está dificultando más las cosas. Así que decide preguntar:

— ¿Quieres alejarte de Noah? —pregunta Cerebrilla con un tono muy tranquilo y amable.

Cody se sorprende por la pregunta, no sabe que decir ni hacer. Pero Cerebrilla le preguntó eso de una forma tan amable que se relaja y empieza a pensar. Cerebrilla sonríe, está contenta de haber hecho la pregunta correcta.

—Sabes, mejor me voy. Te dejare reflexionar en paz. Que tenga un buen día —dice Cerebrilla mientras se levanta de la banca.

Cerebrilla no puede hacer nada más. Cody tendrá una respuesta pronto. Cerebrilla lo sabe, es hora de ir con Noah.

Cody reflexiona:

—Me besó, me besó. No lo conocía, él no me conocía. Éramos desconocidos. Pero él se acerca, no le importa como soy, solo se acerca y me besa. Solo sabe mi nombre, solo eso. Solo sabe en qué semestre estoy, no le importó eso, porque su objetivo era besarme. Besa bien… no le importó que me besará en un lugar con gente, solo tapo nuestros rostros para que nadie nos viera cuando nos besáramos. Me ayudo con mi trabajo…sus labios en los míos…y quería una respuesta, no huyó después de lo que hizo, incluso cuando yo me fui corriendo. No le rompí el corazón…entendió que necesitaba tiempo, ¿me está esperando, aun cuando indirectamente le dije que se alejara? —Cody suelta una lágrima— ¿Me esperas Noah? ¿No te alejarás de mí? ¿Brillara el sol cuando estemos juntos? ¿Me protegerás cuando este solo, me sienta triste, tenga frío o alguien me lastime? ¿Estará tus brazos abiertos siempre, aunque cuando parezca que no los necesito? ¿Me darás al menos un beso todos los días? ¿Siempre me dirás te amo? —Cody suelta más lágrimas, empieza a llorar— ¿Te quiero perder Noah? ¿Quiero que te vayas?...Solo, quiero sentir tus brazos, que me abraces, eso estaría bien, me harías sentir especial, porque sé que siempre me dirás que soy especial. Yo lo se… ¿Me dirás que soy especial todo los días? ¿Siempre me harás sentir mejor cuando parezca que no podré más? ¿Me ayudarás a enfrentar al mundo sí está en contra de nuestro amor? ¿Me tomarás la mano enfrente de todos sin sentir vergüenza?... ¿Yo lo haría?...Sí tú quieres, lo haré… Porque quiero estar contigo, te amo Noah… ¿Y tú?

Cody se da cuenta que necesita saber esa respuesta. Cody se levanta y se va corriendo a biblioteca, cuando llega esta Cerebrilla con Noah. Noah lo ve, observa que Cody tiene ojos llorosos y sale del mostrador preocupado. Cody corre hacía él. Cody empieza a sacar una sonrisa. Cody se avienta a Noah y ambos caen. Cody está arriba de Noah. Cody saca una gran sonrisa. Noah saca una sonrisa también, pero no tan grande como la de Cody.

—Te amo Noah, ¿tú me amas a mí?

—Siempre Cody, siempre.

Cody besa a Noah, este no se rehúsa aunque la gente lo puede ver. Cody se da cuenta de esto y suelta una lágrima de felicidad, enfrentarán al mundo, juntos. Cerebrilla ve todo y suelta una sonrisa, pero se da cuenta que hay unos estudiantes que ven asustados esta escena, se molesta.

—Tienen algún problema con esta escena—dice Explosivo mientras saca un cuchillo.

Estos se asustan del cuchillo y suben por las escaleras al segundo piso.

—No están solos, enfrentarán al mundo con mi ayuda—piensa Izzy mientras suelta una sonrisa.

Todo esto lo ve Sierra desde el segundo piso. Pero ninguno de los tres la nota, Cody y Noah se miran fijamente e Izzy-Cerebrilla-Oscopio-Explosivo están viéndolos felizmente. Sierra se regresa a las computadoras a subir el post de su blog.

—Te amo Cody. ¿Y tú? —pregunta Noah felizmente.

—Yo también.

¡EXTRA DEL CAPÍTULO!

Izzy-Cerebrilla-Oscopio-Explosivo se despiden de Noah y Cody, salen de la biblioteca hacía otra parte.

—Bien hecho, Cerebrilla—dice Izzy.

—Gracias, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de arruinarte tu relación—responde Cerebrilla.

—No importa, es lo de menos, perdón por ignorarte durante la misión Full Metal Drama.

—Perdón por cuestionarte todo—dice avergonzada Cerebrilla.

—No importa, ahorita solo quiero descansar y comer calaveras.

ICOE se va alejando de la prepa. Izzy lleva una carga pesada, pero eso no la detiene, siempre va a ayudar a Noah y ahora a su nuevo amigo Cody también.

Posdata: ICOE significa Izzy-Cerebrilla-Oscopio-Explosivo

**Gracias por lee. Lo sé, el extra estuvo muy corto. Aviso de último momento: Voy a cambiar el rating a M porque la siguiente pareja es algo sexosa y el siguiente capítulo tiene contenido sexual no tan explicito. No me odien, lo entenderán cuando lo lean, pero no pasa nada si no leen, los vería hasta dentro de 3 semanas…pero bueno, sobre aviso no hay engaño. Gracias por sus reviews y los veo despues. **


	7. Cp7 Tú en mi vida diaria

**Hola, ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.**

**Pienso que hubo una confusión, la nueva pareja es hasta la próxima semana, pero es que hay algo no tan específico en este capítulo. Lo digo porque una vez leí un fanfiction que me pareció muy específica (según mi humilde punto de vista) pero me gusto al final. Además ya me acostumbre ver cosas fuertes ¿Alguien ha visto sensitive pornograph? (Bueno… digo, perdón por cambiar de tema, no me juzguen)**

**En fin, ahorita tengo un bloqueo, son espantosos T_T Afortunadamente, tengo un comodín de dos capítulos listos, así que tengo dos semanas para desbloquearme .**

**Eso es todo por ahora. Disfrute el capítulo!**

Tú en mi vida diaria

Trent está en su casa, limpiando todo. Duncan vendrá. El hermano menor de Trent está jugando videojuegos. Trent le pediría ayuda, pero siente que lo retrasará más. La mamá de Trent no está, trabaja hasta tarde. Trent ha estado limpiando la casa como nunca nadie lo hubiera hecho, ha estado limpiando desde las 5 de la mañana. Recogiendo cuartos, limpiando baños, lavando ropa, barriendo, trapeando, aspirando alfombras, lavando los platos, haciendo de desayunar, hará de comer para su hermano y Duncan, cuando termine de aspirar con la aspiradora.

— ¿Por qué limpias todo, no creo que Duncan se fije en la limpieza? —pregunta Rex, el hermano menor de Trent.

—Es un invitado, no debe tener una mala imagen de nosotros—responde Trent mientras aspira la alfombra.

—Una mala de nosotros o de ti —responde Rex.

Trent se sonroja.

—Cierra el pico que pronto te tienes que ir a bañar—responde Trent molesto.

Trent quiere que Duncan tenga una buena imagen de él, pero también de su familia. Su pequeña familia conformada principalmente por su mamá, Rex y él. Trent ama mucho a su familia, pero también a Duncan. Quiere que ambas partes se lleven bien.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo hermano?

Trent se sorprende, es un niño, tiene 10 años, ¿Cómo sabes de estas cosas?

—Tienes que irte a bañar pronto, busca tu ropa por favor—dice Trent cambiando de tema.

Trent termina de aspirar y va a la cocina, va a hacer espagueti para los tres y algo extra para su mamá. Alguien toca el timbre. Trent rápidamente se apura a checar por la mirilla. Es Duncan.

—Hay no estoy listo y no he hecho nada de comer—piensa Trent estresado.

—No puedo dejarlo ahí esperando. Pero no se molestaría si le digo que espere—piensa Trent en voz alta.

Rex se levanta, se dirige a la puerta, gira la manija y le abre a Duncan. Trent se queda observando totalmente impactado, Rex no tomo en cuenta su opinión. Duncan pasa y saluda a Rex. Observa a Trent y le dice:

—Hola Trent, ¿estás bien, te ves fatigado? —dice Duncan mientras observa a Trent.

—Sí, debo empezar a cocinar—voltea a ver a Rex— Rex, vete a bañar.

—No—responde Rex, que había vuelto al lugar donde estaba sentado para jugar videojuegos.

—Hazlo ahora—sube de tono Trent.

—No me humilles frente a Duncan—piensa Trent.

Duncan observa toda la pelea hasta que se acerca a Rex, se hinca y le dice:

—Obedece a tu hermano Rex, si no te bañas no le vas a gustar a chicos guapos, ¿Cómo crees que me gustó tu hermano? Ahora no puedo vivir sin él

— ¡Deja de homosexualizar a mi hermano! —le grita Trent a Duncan.

Rex sonríe.

—Está bien, me voy a bañar—responde Rex y se va corriendo a las escaleras del segundo piso para irse a bañar.

—Ves funcionó, ¿para qué te enojas? —dice Duncan despreocupadamente.

—Cállate, deja de influir en la sexualidad de mi hermano, me voy a la cocina—dice Trent.

Trent se va hacia la cocina, mientras Duncan sonríe.

Trent está en la cocina, está hirviendo el agua para poner la pasta después. Trent deja que el agua se hierva mientras hace las albóndigas con la carne molida. Duncan se le aparece por detrás, lo abraza suavemente y le dice:

—Estamos solos

—Lo sé, pero estoy haciendo la comida para ti y Rex—le dice Trent sin mirarlo

—Descansa en la sala, yo hago la comida.

—No sabes hacer espagueti.

—Solo dime que haré y yo lo hago, tú descansa.

— ¡No! Eres mi invitado.

—Y tú eres mi novio. Vete a la sala, o sí no te hare aquí el amor.

—No lo harías —responde Trent sonrojado.

—Rétame—dice Duncan mientras empieza a bajar a las piernas de Trent.

—Bien—responde Trent sonrojado.

Trent empieza a decirle que hacer. Después de eso, Trent se queda descansado en la sala. Se queda dormido. Cuando Duncan termina, despierta a Trent con un beso. Trent despierta.

—Hora de comer Trent—le dice Duncan a Trent con una sonrisa.

Cuando Trent va hacia el comedor, ve el plato de espagueti, se ve todo bien. Enfrente ve que Rex está sentado comiendo gustosamente.

—Come hermano, está delicioso—dice Rex.

Trent lo prueba. Abre los ojos. Sabe delicioso. Mira a Duncan, este está sonriendo.

—Sabe delicioso. ¡Gracias por la comida Duncan!

—De nada, come todo lo que quieras.

Cuando todos terminan. Duncan recoge los platos. Trent le ayuda y Rex vuelve con los videojuegos. Mientras ambos limpian los platos, Duncan le dice a Trent:

—Necesitas un baño.

—Gracias por tu sinceridad—responde Trent con un tono pesimista.

—Bañémonos juntos.

— ¡No! —responde Trent—mi hermano está en casa.

Unos minutos después, Rex ve pasar a Duncan mientras carga a su hermano.

—No nos molestes—le dice Duncan a Trent.

—Muy bien.

Rex vuelve a los videojuegos. Trent le pide a Duncan que lo suelte, mientras este sube las escaleras.

Duncan llega al cuarto de Trent, lo pone en su cama, Duncan se acerca a Trent y lo besa. Varios segundos después, Duncan separa sus labios de los de Trent. Agarra la camisa de Trent, la estira hasta romperla. Trent sonrojado le grita:

— ¿Qué te pasa?

Duncan no responde y se quita la camisa. Trent se sonroja más. Duncan se hinca para poder quitarle los pantalones a Trent. Duncan le quita los pantalones y el bóxer. Duncan empieza a lamer el miembro de Trent.

—Basta…—dice Trent ruborizado.

—Está erecto, no lo voy a dejar pasar.

Duncan sigue lamiendo. Trent empieza a gemir. Duncan sigue hasta que Trent se corre. Duncan se levanta.

—Necesito un baño Trent—dice Duncan mientras lame algo de la leche de Trent que le cayó en la cara.

—Bien, yo también—le responde algo ruborizado

Trent se levanta y ambos se dirigen a la regadera. El agua está caliente. Duncan abraza por detrás a Trent.

—Te amo Trent

Trent sonríe, y gustosamente le responde:

—Yo también Duncan.

¡EXTRA DEL CAPÍTULO!

Es de noche, Rex está jugando videojuegos. Se abre la puerta de entrada. Es la mamá de Trent y Rex.

— ¡Wow! La casa esta impecable. ¿Tú lo hiciste hijo? —pregunta la mamá de Rex

—No, mamá fue Trent.

— ¡Qué buen hijo! Todo está limpio.

La mamá se dirige a la cocina y dice en voz alta:

— ¡Hasta hay comida lista! ¡Y sabe delicioso!

—La comida la hizo Duncan, ya se fue.

— ¡Qué bien! Cuando vea a Duncan se lo agradeceré, pensaba que Duncan era un delincuente, pero me equivoque. ¿Dónde está Trent?

—Estaba muy cansado, se fue a su cuarto.

—Debe estar dormido, se lo agradeceré mañana.

Rex sonríe, sabe que Trent está dormido… con Duncan a su lado. Trent está dormido en su cama apoyándose en Duncan, este lo envuelve con su brazo. Ambos se ven felices. Duncan puso con candado la puerta del cuarto de Trent para que no los descubrieran. Duncan se ira a escondidas en la mañana, sus padres lo regañarán, pero en este momento prefiere estar con Trent y disfrutarlo. Todo el castigo valdrá la pena.

**Gracias por leer, por sus reviews y su aceptación de la historia!**

**Lo aprecio mucho. Adios! :)**


	8. Cp8 El sacrificio amerita proteger algo

**Hola, nuevo capítulo!, nueva pareja!**

**Estoy feliz porque he terminado de presentar finales y tengo una duda que quisiera que me respondiera, ¿Quién quiere una pareja Yuri?**

**Es una duda que me gustaría que me respondieran. Los veo abajo **

El sacrificio amerita proteger algo ¿no?

Ha pasado ya la primera semana de clases, Alejandro va a la casa de Tyler a hacer un "trabajo" con él. Ha sido una semana larga, Alejandro casi se ahoga en la cafetería el viernes pasado.

—Un día perfecto para ir a descargar mi fatiga—piensa Alejandro.

Alejandro llega a la casa de Tyler, se acerca la puerta y toca el timbre. La manilla gira y la puerta empieza a abrirse, la persona que abre es Tyler.

— ¿Hay alguien en tu casa? —pregunta Alejandro

—No, mis padres están fuera—responde Tyler con un rostro algo abrumado.

Alejandro lo nota, no le preocupa el estado de Tyler, siempre la tiene cuando se encuentra con él.

—Quita esa cara, siempre nos divertimos—dice Alejandro mientras saca una sonrisa.

—Pasa—responde Tyler secamente.

Alejandro pasa y cierra la puerta con seguro, Alejandro sigue a Tyler que está pasando por la sala de su casa, pero Alejandro lo toma de la mano, lo tira al sillón, se sube sobre él y para evitar que Tyler lo quite, lo toma de las manos y las extiende con las suyas.

— ¡No aquí Alejandro, ensuciaremos todo! —grita Tyler mientras intenta soltarse sin éxito.

Alejandro logra callar a Tyler cuando le empieza a lamer la oreja. Tyler se sonroja, Alejandro sigue lamiéndole la oreja pero empieza a notar que Tyler ya lo tiene erecto.

—Tan rápido como siempre Tyler, me encanta que te excites rápido.

Alejandro le quita la camisa a Tyler, le empieza a lamer las tetillas. Tyler gime. Pero mientras Alejandro le hace todo eso, Tyler empieza a recordar cómo se convirtió en el esclavo sexual de Alejandro.

Alejandro llegó como el nuevo el semestre pasado, todas las chicas empezaron a verlo como el chico más atractivo de la preparatoria. Pero Tyler empezó a notar que Alejandro coqueteaba con su chica, Lindsay. Tyler odiaba eso, había más de 400 chicas en la preparatoria y tenía que irse con su chica; pero Lindsay no tomaba su coqueteo enserio, más bien le parecía una broma. Lindsay dándose cuenta de lo que Tyler sentía, decidió al final "pasarle" ese chico latino a Heather, una ex amiga que al final se había peleado con Lindsay, pues Heather era una manipuladora. A Heather no le interesó, lo rechazó y este volvió a molestar a Lindsay.

Tyler, harto, decidió enfrentarlo. Un día, Tyler vio que Alejandro estaba en la biblioteca buscando un libro entre los estantes. Había un oscuro ambiente, que aunque había iluminación, los mismos estantes tapaban esta. Tyler aprovechó para hablar con él.

— ¡Deja a mi Lindsay en paz! —dijo Tyler enfrentándolo.

— ¡¿Y qué si no lo hago? —respondió Alejandro.

— ¡Ya verás! —dijo Tyler mientras lanza un puño a Alejandro.

Alejandro lo evitó, tomó la muñeca de Tyler, al tomarle la muñeca, pudo girarle el brazo hacia la espalda, quedando Tyler atrapado. Alejandro lo puso contra la pared. Tyler se enojó, pero se sorprendió un poco cuando empezó a sentir la mano de Alejandro en su trasero.

— ¡¿Qué haces? —preguntó Tyler súper molesto, pero a la vez sonrojado.

—Mira, si me satisfaces correctamente, dejaré a Lindsay en paz. Así, cada vez que tenga ganas, tú obligatoriamente aceptarás y no dirás nada. ¿OK?

— ¿Cada vez qué tengas ganas de qué? — preguntó Tyler

—De tener sexo—respondió Alejandro mientras empezó a meter la mano adentro del pantalón de Tyler.

Tyler estaba en shock, eso era un límite. Sacrificar todo por Lindsay. ¿Valía la pena? Tyler empezó a sentirse caliente, mientras estaba pensando, empezó a sentir la mano de Alejandro en su miembro, pero se dio cuenta que estaba erecto. ¿Le excitaba un chico?

—Yo… acepto—respondió Tyler.

—Bien, buen chico. Lindsay lo apreciará, aunque no sabrá nada.

Tyler había tomado la decisión sin pensarlo mucho. Quizás Tyler quería experimentar, o pensaba que era la única manera de que Alejandro se aleje de Lindsay. No se sabe.

Alejandro le empezó a lamerle la oreja mientras tocaba su miembro. Tyler gemía ligeramente. Tyler empezó a sentir como le quitaban los pantalones y los bóxers. Tyler sintió como el miembro erecto de Alejandro lo tocaba. Tyler empezó a sentir que algo se metía en su ano. Era el miembro erecto de Alejandro, Tyler decidió cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por Alejandro.

Alejandro empezaba a mover a Tyler adelante y atrás, primero lentamente y luego rápido, y más rápido y más rápido hasta que Tyler sintió un líquido dentro de él, esto lo llevó al orgasmo y se corrió igualmente.

Alejandro sacó su miembro, se cerró la cremallera. Tyler se quedó hincado, desnudo de la cintura abajo. Estaba en shock, no hablaba, no reaccionaba. Alejandro ignoró eso.

—Te veo después Tyler—dijo Alejandro dejándolo semidesnudo.

Tyler reaccionó 2 minutos después, afortunadamente era tarde y casi la mayoría del personal que asiste a la preparatoria se había ido. Cuando Tyler reaccionó, batalló un poco para subirse el bóxer y los pantalones, después se le dificultó levantarse. Le dolían las piernas y la cadena. El becario de la biblioteca tuvo que ayudarlo, el tipo no sospechaba lo que había pasado…en ese momento.

Tyler empezó a ser la mascota de Alejandro desde esa vez y siguieron así las cosas: Alejandro quería, Tyler se dejaba. Ya lleva Tyler seis meses siendo el esclavo de Alejandro, y las cosas no han cambiado.

Tyler vuelve en sí. Alejandro se había ido, Tyler está desnudo y en su habitación; cubierto por una sábana. Lo mismo de siempre. Tyler nota que chorrea "leche" de su ano; lo mismo de siempre. Alejandro hace siempre lo mismo: tiene sexo con Tyler y se va. Tyler no conoce nada de él. Muchas veces, Tyler ha querido preguntarle cosas desde hace mucho tiempo, pero siempre se va antes de que le pregunte algo.

— ¿Por qué no sé nada de ti? —piensa Tyler— Me gustaría saber cosas de ti, llevamos seis meses haciendo esto y no sé nada. No te hablo en la prepa, no se te qué clases tiene, solo vienes a mi casa y tienes sexo hasta que te corres dentro de mí ¿Vale todo la pena?... Quiero a Lindsay, pero…estar chantajeado por Alejandro…no sé qué hacer. Además, ¿podré seguir con esto? Todo tiene un límite. ¿No?

Tyler se levanta, empieza a oler algo, es el olor de la lavanda que esta por toda su habitación. Empieza a buscar de donde viene el olor, lo ubica en una vela aromática, es raro porque no tiene velas en su casa; observa que hay una tarjeta apoyada en esta. Tyler lo toma y lo abre:

"Tengo una sorpresa para ti. Vamos a estudiar el resto del semestre fuera del país. Iremos a México. No te preocupes por el idioma, yo sé hablarlo. Tus padres ya saben y tienen todo listo para ti. Les dije que te iba a ayudar económicamente por sí no completabas con el dinero que te enviaran. Te veo mañana, porque tomamos el vuelo y nos vamos mañana. Alejandro"

Tyler esta atónico, solo decide sentarse en la mesa y pensar.

— ¿Cuándo y cómo hizo esto?

Tyler no podía más. No quería estar con Lindsay, no quería tener que estar soportando a Alejandro, quería estar tranquilo y en paz. Alejandro lo obligaría a ir, quizás no, quizás sí. Tyler no va a arruinar ese viaje después de que sus padres se esforzaron. Alejandro había planeado todo para que Tyler dijera sí.

Solo le queda llamar a Lindsay y terminar con ella, las relaciones a distancia nunca funcionan. Pero antes de llamarla se pregunta:

— ¿Por qué seguirlo? ¿Mis padres se sacrificaron por esto? ¿Me sacrifique por Lindsay? Pero ahora… ¿Qué estoy sacrificando?

Tyler no lo comprende y no espera que alguien lo comprenda. Tyler toma sus propias decisiones, de cierta manera, ahora solo seguirá a Alejandro. Pero no va a seguir siendo su esclavo, pues va a terminar con Lindsay. Tyler solo piensa:

— ¿Qué estoy sacrificando ahora?

¡EXTRA DEL CAPÍTULO!

Al día siguiente, Tyler llega al aeropuerto. Justo a tiempo. Ve que Alejandro lo está esperando. El rostro de Tyler se vuelve abrumado.

El avión sale, Alejandro está tranquilo, Tyler no. Odia los aviones. Alejandro voltea hacia Tyler y nota eso. Alejandro le toma la mano a Tyler.

—No temas, estoy aquí.

— ¿Y eso es bueno por?—responde Tyler abrumado.

Alejandro sonríe, y voltea hacia enfrente. La gente del resto de la primera clase está en su mundo, Tyler no es la excepción. Tyler solo piensa en que ha hecho.

Con ese pensamiento, Tyler sabe que ha una larga lista de explicaciones, hipótesis y emociones. El amor entre ellos dos es de una obra de teatro, Alejandro es el controlador y Tyler el títere.

¿Lo que está sacrificando Tyler es su voluntad? El tiempo lo dirá.

**Gracias por leer y sus reviews. Los veo pronto.**


	9. Cp 9 Camina con el correcto a lado

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Yo estoy bien. Aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Espero que les guste este capítulo de esta pareja sexosa. XD Los veo abajo.**

Camina con el correcto a lado

Tyler ve todo desde la ventana del avión. Están llegando a Monterrey, Nuevo León, México. El campus en donde van a estudiar él y Alejandro está ahí.

—Tyler, primeros iremos al hotel a descansar—dice Alejandro, interrumpiendo a Tyler.

—Ok

Tyler no quiere oírlo. Pero debe.

Al llegar, Tyler y Alejandro van bajando del avión, salen del aeropuerto y esperan un taxi. Alejandro guía a Tyler. Primero, toman el taxi hacía el hotel. Cuando llegan, Tyler nota que es un hotel de 5 estrellas, ahora sabe algo de Alejandro: es rico. Algo tonto que ni se tiene que confirmar porque era obvio si se piensa.

—Vamos, no te quedes atrás—dice Alejandro, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Tyler otra vez.

Alejandro se registra y a Tyler también. Suben por el elevador hasta el piso 11, su habitación es el 128. Tyler al entrar, nota que solo hay una cama: una cama matrimonial. Tyler sin pensarlo mucho, tiene una respuesta a Alejandro por eso.

—Dormiré en la bañera—le dice Tyler a Alejandro con una cara abrumada.

—No seas gracioso, dormiremos juntos, cachete con cachete.

—Pues no quiero—responde Tyler enojado.

—Lo harás—contesta Alejandro.

Alejandro lleva a Tyler a la cama. Alejandro le baja los pantalones y el bóxer a Tyler. Tyler se queda atónito. Alejandro le empieza a lamer el miembro. Tyler gime.

— ¿Te duermes conmigo? —pregunta Alejandro.

— ¡No! —grita Tyler mientras gime.

Alejandro voltea a Tyler, Alejandro se quita la camisa y se abre la cremallera. Alejandro empieza a penetrar a Tyler. Tyler gime más.

— ¡Basta! ¡No puedes tocarme, ya no ando con Lindsay! —dice Tyler en voz alta.

Un sentimiento de libertad ilumina a Tyler. Ahora ya nadie lo obligaría a nada. Ahora, Alejandro no puede tocarlo. Entonces, Tyler se quita, o al menos lo intenta, no puede, se siente muy bien.

—Maldito pecado de la lujuria—piensa Tyler— ¡¿Por qué se siente tan bien?

Alejandro para. Saca su miembro de Tyler y voltea a este. Alejandro se acerca a él.

—Ahora serás todo mío.

Tyler no le sorprende está frase. Tyler solo decide responder:

—No importa, nunca seré tuyo.

—Te mostraré que eres mío, Tyler. Quiero decirte que ahora que ya no andas con Lindsay, puedes ser mío y yo tuyo.

Tyler ignora eso, no cree en Alejandro, no cree en las mentiras, ya no más. Tyler se levanta, se pone el bóxer y el pantalón y sale. Alejandro no lo sigue.

Tyler sale y empieza a ver que el hotel está cerca de la Macroplaza, en el centro de Monterrey. Tyler cruza la calle y empieza a caminar hasta que ve una fuente. Tyler empieza a observar a Neptuno, el dios romano de los mares en la fuente. Era poderoso, era un dios. Tyler piensa que no es un dios, es un mortal, un promiscuo mortal.

Alguien toca el hombro por detrás, es Alejandro.

—Te he estado buscando.

—No era necesario.

—Tyler escúchame, si te sientes mal por estar aquí, puedes irte, ya no andas con Lindsay y no tienes que cumplir más lo que prometiste. Ya eres libre.

Tyler no sabe que pensar, es lo que siempre quiso oír en todos esos meses de sufrimiento. ¿Qué debería hacer? Solo le queda una opción: ser el mismo y decir lo que siente.

—Alejandro, ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta?, te acuesta conmigo porque quieres, ¿Qué no haces eso cuando ya amas a alguien? Si crees que yo soy un tipo que quiere sentir bien por sentir, estás mal. Yo quiero amar a alguien. ¿Sabes que es amar? ¿Sabes qué es eso Alejandro? Pero ahora que ya no soy tu marioneta…me siento libre… pero solo. Porque por tu culpa ya no quiero a Lindsay, te quiero a ti y ahora estoy atado a ti. ¡Bastardo!

Alejandro se queda callado. Alejandro toma se inca enfrente de Tyler, agacha la cabeza y toma la mano de Tyler.

—Perdóname, si me acompañas, te demostraré que te amo—dice Alejandro mientras besa la mano de Tyler.

Tyler callado y sonrojado mueve la cabeza diciendo sí. Alejandro sonríe.

Ambos vuelven a su cuarto. Alejandro se quita los pantalones y el bóxer. La camisa de igual manera. Tyler ve totalmente desnudo a Alejandro por primera vez. Tyler solo había visto antes el pecho descubierto de Alejandro y nada más. Ni siquiera había visto su miembro.

—Es enorme—dijo Tyler, sin pensar que Alejandro podría escucharlo.

Tyler se da cuenta que Alejandro sí lo escuchó. Tyler se sonroja. Alejandro sonríe, no era su típica sonrisa de galán de novela. Era una sonrisa sincera. Alejandro se sube en la cama y empieza a acercarse lentamente a Tyler, él intenta alejarse poco a poco, pero Alejandro lo alcanza y lo besa. Tyler se sorprende, nunca lo había besado.

Alejandro acuesta a Tyler mientras lo sigue besando. Alejandro se intenta separar pero Tyler no lo deja, no aun, pero ambos se quedan sin aire y se separan al final.

—Lo tienes levantado, es hora de cambiar papeles. Nadie me ha penetrado antes y solo quiero que tú seas el primero y el único. ¿Me dejas Tyler? —dijo Alejandro sin pena.

—Su sentido de cosas románticas es totalmente diferente al mio—piensa Tyler después decidé preguntar:

— ¿Por qué yo?

— ¿Sabías que ya nos habíamos conocido antes? Tenía 8 años, yo era nuevo y todos los niños me molestaban por mi piel morena. Un día un chico me golpeó afuera de la escuela, y alguien me defendió, un chico necio, activo, valiente y energético, no estaba en mi escuela pero me pareció lindo que me defendiera. El brabucón lo terminó golpeando, pero aun con el cuerpo adolorido, se acercó a mí para ver si estaba bien. Le importaba. Tomó de mi mano, me dijo su nombre, Tyler, no lo olvidaría. Me llevo hasta mi casa sin soltarme, me gusto. Mi mamá lo iba a curar, pero yo dije que lo haría. Así que desinfecté sus heridas, le puse curitas y le di un beso de recupérate pronto en la mejilla como mamá lo hacia cuando me raspaba la rodilla. Y después de eso, empecé a pedir tener otra oportunidad para volverlo a ver. No lo olvide, había chicas, pero aun pensaba en él. Y cuando estaba a punto de pensar que no lo volvería a ver, apareció en la preparatoria. Era mi oportunidad. Te vi, eras atlético, guapo… No importaba los medios, yo lo quería. Ahora te tengo y no te voy a perder.

—Eres tú ese niño—piensa Tyler.

Alejandro vuelva a retomar el tema.

— ¿Me dejas Tyler? —vuelve a preguntar Alejandro.

Tyler sonrojado acepta con una voz suave. Tyler se empieza a desvestir hasta quedarse desnudo. Alejandro sonríe.

Alejandro se sube sobre Tyler, Alejandro gime.

—Duele, perdón Tyler.

—No importa, está apretado—responde Tyler sonrojado—Hazlo lentamente o te lastimarás.

Alejandro piensa en eso, él iba rápido con Tyler. ¿Lo habrá lastimado?

—Tyler, ¿te he lastimado? — pregunta Alejandro

—La primera vez. Tuve que ir al hospital. Afortunadamente nadie sospechó nada. Noah observó que empecé a sangrar del ano. Tyler llamó a la enfermera Blaineley y me enviaron al hospital. Ambos guardaron el secreto. La enfermera es muy confidencial y Noah no le importa la gente.

—Lo siento.

—No importa.

Alejandro siguió, empezó a gemir más. Piensa sobre la imagen del macho en México, es estúpida. Le enseñaron que él debería ser el fuerte, pero Tyler nunca fue feliz al conocer esa faceta de Alejandro, ¿alguien sería feliz si su esposo o novio fuera así? Alejandro se odiaba más.

—Corrámonos juntos—dice Alejandro

Ambos se corren, Alejandro cae sobre Tyler.

—Te amo Tyler. Ya quiero estar contigo cada día de mi vida.

—Yo también—dice Tyler mientras sonríe.

Es el día siguiente, Alejandro está abrazando a Tyler. Ambos están en la cama. Tyler oye el celular, se levanta sin molestar a Alejandro, cuando estaba a punto de contestar, se empieza a escuchar el buzón de voz, algo extraño es el mensaje:

—Hola, Al. Te he extrañado hermano, ¿Cuándo nos vemos?, quiero volver a lamértelo, nunca quieres llegar más lejos. Pero bueno, te veo en la Macro Plaza, al mediodía.

Tyler se queda callado. Decide eliminar el mensaje. Alejandro no necesita eso. Tyler no necesita el drama en su vida. Ese chico volverá pronto, Tyler debe prepararse para enfrentar ese problema. Pero aun no es tiempo. Es hora de disfrutar a Alejandro.

¡EXTRA DEL CAPÍTULO!

Trent está sentado al lado de Duncan. Están tomados de la mano. Nadie los ve, están en una de las mesas individuales del primer piso de la biblioteca. Se fueron a una de las mesas alejada cerca de la oscura zona de los estantes, así nadie los vería si ellos están tomados de la mano.

—Duncan, bésame—pide Trent.

—No aquí.

—Vamos, un beso chiquito. No me hagas insistirte.

Trent ha estado así desde que Duncan le hizo sexo oral, se bañó con él y se durmió con él también. Trent ya no quiere esconder su relación. Duncan sabe que es muy arriesgado sacar su relación tan repentinamente a la gente. Algunas personas no lo tolerarían. A él no le importa la opinión de la gente, vandalismo sobre sus propiedades siempre arregla ese desacuerdo; pero Trent era otra cosa, Duncan no quiere ver a Trent llorar, no otra vez.

Mientras Duncan piensa en eso, Trent se lanza sobre él y le da un beso. Trent tiene los ojos cerrados, Duncan no. Duncan ve que alguien los observa, nota que es Gwen.

Gwen se voltea y se va. Duncan aleja a Trent.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Trent algo molesto.

Duncan le iba a decir a quien vio, pero Trent era el ex de Gwen. No puede decírselo. Así que miente:

—Es que, cuando te acercaste para besarme, me pegaste en la boca.

—Lo siento Duncan —dice Trent un poco arrepentido. La mentira ha funcionado.

—No importa, sabes que yo entiendo.

Duncan tiene que hablar con Gwen. Y todo tiene que ser antes de que el chisme se propague, aunque no le preocupa eso, Gwen no es tan sociable. Lo que le preocupa es que Gwen enfrenté a Trent. Debe arreglar esto ya.

**Creo que con el extra ya se dieron cuando de que se tratará el próximo episodio. Gracias por leer y por sus reviews. ¡Los veo después!**


	10. Cp 10 Aclara los hechos para ser libre

**Hola de nuevo. Espero que su navidad la hayan pasado bien. Perdón por no subir cap. La semana pasada, navidad y todo eso. Perdón. Recuerden que Navidad es para perdonar a todos incluso al que se atrasa un poco en la actualización de su historia. XD Bueno, espero que le guste el capitulo, yo personalmente solo lo veo como una transición a la siguiente pareja. Pero luego me dice que le parece el capitulo.**

Aclara los hechos para ser libre

Duncan veía como sobrepasar lo que estaba viendo, han pasado los primeros exámenes y no le fue bien en la mayoría, veía a sus compañeros de mesa: Noah, un típico 100.

—Ñoño—pensaba Duncan.

Celene 78, Rafael 93, Sergio 93, su noviecito 89… y él un 45.

—Necesito asesorías—dice Duncan decididamente

—Puedes ir este jueves a asesoría para empezar a estudiar para los próximos parciales, claro sí se interesa, ahí estará mis mejores estudiantes para ayudar—le dice el maestro de Matemáticas a Duncan.

—Está bien—responde Duncan.

El estrés no había hecho a Duncan descansar, los exámenes junto con la situación en que Gwen vio a Trent y a él besándose no le hace pasar una buena situación.

Duncan no había visto a Gwen desde hace una semana, ella vio la situación y no la ha visto desde entonces.

— ¿Dónde estará?

Enojo y frustración es lo que siente Duncan. Duncan sale del salón, pero esta vez no esperará a Trent.

—Espero que no lo tomes mal Trent—piensa Duncan.

Duncan va bajando las escaleras y se dirige al estacionamiento. Quiere hacer grafiti. Cuando llega al estacionamiento, escucha ruidos en el almacén. El almacén contiene materiales para cuando se hacen celebraciones o festivales en la preparatoria. Duncan escucha ruidos. Abre la gran puerta principal y entra, observa madera, herramientas y cajas de madera. No hay nadie.

Al caminar un poco más adentro, vuelve a escuchar ruidos. Duncan localiza que el ruido viene de una puerta. Duncan está a punto de olvidar esto, cuando escucha una voz familiar.

—Basta, no puedes, quítate, por tu culpa estoy aquí—se escucha desde el interior de la puerta.

— ¡GWEN! —grita Duncan e inmediatamente abre la puerta.

Gwen sale cayéndose junto a Heather que cae sobre Gwen. Duncan se queda callado.

Heather se levanta, se sacude las rodillas y se va calladamente. Sin decir nada.

—Gwen, ¿estás bien? — pregunta Duncan mientras le extiende la mano.

Gwen acepta y mientras se levanta, dice:

—Bueno, yo estaba…y Heather estaba…me quedé atrapada…espantoso…luego abriste la puerta…Heather cayó sobre mí…se levantó…se fue… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Iba a hacer grafiti, ¿Por qué estabas aquí atrapada? ¿Por qué estabas aquí con Heather? ¿Y por qué Heather se fue sin decir nada?

Gwen empezó a reír nerviosamente. No sabe que contestar. Duncan empezó a pensar que pudo haber pasado. Cuando Duncan tienes ganas de estar solo con Trent; se lo lleva a una parte sola de la prepa para estar con él. Duncan abre los ojos y saca una gran sonrisa, apunta con el dedo a Gwen y le dice:

—Andabas de traviesa con Heather, ¿verdad?

Gwen abre los ojos, Gwen se voltea, no sabe que decir. Duncan empieza a hablar.

—Gwen, si tú andas con Heather, no pasa nada. No importa si es Heather, se supone que debes ser feliz con alguien. Nadie te juzgará, yo no lo haré y Trent no la hará porque somos pareja, Leshawna no está, a Harold ni siquiera le hablas, Courtney ya no está. Sí quieres que sea un secreto, está bien lo guardaré, pero responde Gwen.

Gwen voltea y abraza a Duncan.

—Gracias Duncan. Te quiero y no te preocupes, no diré nada.

Después de esto, Gwen y Duncan regresan juntos a las zonas de aulas, cerca de Aulas I, esta Trent que parecía que busca a alguien. Duncan levanta el brazo, Trent voltea y lo ve, se sorprende un poco a ver a Gwen, pero no importa, se va acercando a él.

—Duncan, ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Te estaba buscando? —dice Trent.

—Perdón Trent, pero estaba buscando a Gwen.

—No importa Trent, ya lo sé todo—interrumpe Gwen.

—Bueno…Gwen, yo…

—No pasa nada Trent, guardaré el secreto.

—Gracias—responde Trent.

A lo lejos, alguien los mira. Es Sierra, que está viendo todo desde lejos. Luce enojada. Sierra da vuelta y se va.

Al día siguiente, Trent sale junto con Duncan en el auto de la mamá de Trent. La mamá de Trent está tratando muy bien a Duncan. Lo trata como alguien de la familia. La mamá de Duncan está feliz por eso, su papá aún lo tiene vigilado, pero confía más en él. Los padres de Duncan ven a Trent como una buena influencia. Él único que sabe toda la verdad es Rex, el hermano menor de Trent. Rex guarda el secreto.

Después de un largo día de clases, Duncan tiene que ir a asesorías, va al salón 301 de Aulas I y ve que en cada mesa a un chico. Observa que Noah está con un chico, como Noah está ocupado, tendrá que buscar otro.

—Heather…—piensa Duncan.

Heather es lista—piensa Duncan— pero debe estar aquí por obligación.

Cuando está a punto de ir con Heather, aparece Gwen y se sienta en la mesa de Heather. Ya está ocupada.

—Harold está disponible—piensa Duncan—Es listo…no estoy desesperado.

Duncan ve en que otra mesa está Trent. Va con él.

—Bien… ¿Listo para empezar? ¿Cuál es tu duda?

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vengo a ayudar, ¿Cuál es tu duda?

—Secciones cónicas

—Bien, empecemos.

Al final, Trent ayudó a Duncan todo lo que pudo. Cada quien se fue a su casa y al día siguiente, un examen interparcial es la sorpresa del día. Duncan hace lo que puede, teniendo en mente que no va a decepcionar a Trent. ¡¿Qué eso no es suficiente motivación?

Trent se va del salón cuando termina, Duncan se queda, todavía no termina. Después de estar contestando la preguntas con procedimiento, sale algo estresado. Al final, Duncan ve que le irá mejor que antes.

—Espérame Duncan—dice Trent mientras se acerca a Duncan— ¿Cómo te fue?

—Bien, creo que mejorare.

Duncan ve a Trent, Duncan saca una sonrisa y le dice:

—Vamos a un lugar donde estemos solos.

—No—responde rápido Trent

—Bueno…

Duncan carga a Trent y se lo lleva.

—No otra vez—piensa Trent

Al final Duncan y Trent llegan a un salón, está oscuro. Duncan le pone seguro a la puerta, se acerca a Trent y lo besa. Duncan separa y le dice:

—Quítate la camisa.

— ¡No!, estamos en la preparatoria, no en mi casa, no en tu casa. No quiero hacer nada aquí—dice sonrojadamente Trent

— ¿Entonces yo no puedo hacer el amor contigo aquí y tu puedes besarme en biblioteca en donde hay demasiada gente?

Trent iba a responder, se da cuenta de su error. Alguien los había visto besándose.

—Lo siento Duncan, no era mi intención.

—Lo sé mi Trent, solo se precavido. Amo que me beses sin pena, pero no quiero que alguien que no tolere nuestro amor nos vea, creen un chisme y te lastimen.

Trent sonríe, besa a Duncan. La ventana tapada no deja pasar luz, así son todas las ventanas del salón. La oscuridad evita que el beso se vea, es solo para ellos.

¡EXTRA DEL CAPÍTULO!

—No otra vez—piensa Trent mientras camina cargando un bote lleno de agua, una esponja y un solvente.

Trent llega al estacionamiento. Al buscar que tenía que limpiar esta vez, ve a Duncan; y cuando está a punto de volverle a tirar el agua, ve a Gwen.

— ¡¿Tu también? —dice Trent sorprendido.

—Es que estaba estresada y Duncan me dijo que el grafiti era una buena forma de quitarse el estrés—dice Gwen mientras quita el grafiti.

— ¡Duncannnn! —dice Trent molesto.

— ¿Qué? Solo era una sugerencia, socio sexy del crimen. Sí ella lo siguió, pues es su bronca.

— ¿Por qué a mí? —dice Trent en voz alta.

—Cállate y ponte a limpiar—dice una voz femenina, es Heather.

— ¡¿Tu también? —dice Trent con la boca abierta.

—También me pusieron, me dijeron que era debido a que era responsable de lo que Gwen hiciera…de cierta forma—dice Heather con una voz que manifiesta su molestia.

—Vamos—dice Duncan—Cálmense. Es su culpa. ¿Por qué nos aman tanto a Gwen y a mí?

Heather toma la cubeta de Trent y le avienta el agua a Duncan, inmediatamente después, Heather le pone la cubeta en la cabeza. Heather se va.

Trent también se va.

— ¿No son encantadores? —dice Duncan mientras sonríe y levanta la cubeta para que se le vea el rostro.

Gwen sonríe.

**Ok, próxima semana pareja nueva, una pareja muy interesante porque es algo extraña (y no del sentido de son pareja del mismo sexo) Ya lo verán. Gracias por leer y dejen reviews (si quieren, lo digo porque sé que hay un lector entre las sombras que no deja reviews, no lo se, mi instinto me dice XD, claro tampoco es obligación) Adiós**


	11. Cp11 Admitir algo no asigna culpas

**Hola, nuevo capitulo y la nueva pareja. Personalmente este capitulo me gustó. Bueno espero q le guste la nueva pareja. Los veo abajo. A si…Que todos hayan pasado un feliz año nuevo**

Admitir algo no asigna culpas

—Otro buen día… ¡nublado! —dice Gwen feliz mientras sale del auto.

—Te veo después hija, voy tarde al trabajo—dice la mamá de Gwen.

—Ok mamá. Bye.

Gwen empieza a caminar. Va a ser difícil la mañana como siempre. Gwen no ha visto a Trent y a Duncan. Su primera clase empieza en una hora. Realmente, Gwen está prácticamente sin muchos amigos.

Gwen se topa con Heather. Esta le dice:

—Secretaria, me tienes que ayudar en algunas cosas.

Gwen la mira fijamente. Heather está callada.

—No me arruinarás el día—piensa Gwen.

—Está bien—dice Gwen y se va.

Heather no le dice nada.

Gwen empieza a caminar sin ningún rumbo. Solo camina para ver si el karma le sonríe para tener una oportunidad de tener a alguien. El karma la mantiene un poco manejada. Gwen camina cruzando la zona verde, llega a biblioteca.

Gwen entra, camina hacia la zona de mesas cerca de los estantes. Cuando se dirige a los libros nota que un libro está en el suelo. Gwen se inca a levantarlo. Cuando lo levanta voltea ligeramente a la izquierda y ve algo que la sorprende.

Gwen ve a Trent y Duncan. Ambos se están besando. Gwen no puede reaccionar. Solo Gwen puede dejar el libro en una mesa en yuxtaposición de ella. Gwen se da cuenta que Duncan la ve. Se voltea y se va.

Gwen se queda sin palabras, muda. Sus ex están saliendo. No está en contra de los gays, pero fue un poco incómoda la escena. Gwen camina sin rumbo. Los siguientes días, Gwen evitaría a los chicos. No sabe que pensar.

Días después, es la hora de la clase de Matemáticas. Gwen y Heather llegan al mismo tiempo al salón. Ambas intentan pasar.

— ¡Quítate! —dice Heather.

— ¡Quítate tú! —le contesta Gwen.

Ambas se gruñen. El profesor las empuja por detrás.

—Niñas, no se queden en la puerta. Vayan a sus lugares.

Ambas se van en busca de un banco. Solo queda uno, uno de dos.

— ¿Cómo es posible que haiga un banco de dos aquí y el resto son de uno? —dice Heather

Heather y Gwen se sienta juntas. Se miran respectivamente.

El maestro empieza a repartir los exámenes, Heather obtiene un 91 mientras que Gwen un 73. Heather ve la calificación de Gwen.

— ¿Qué pasa gótica, las parábolas son mucho para tu cabeza negra con rayos azules? —dice Heather molestando a Gwen.

— ¿Te estás escuchando? Te oyes como una nerd. Tu cerebro de 200 gramos no está funcionando bien. Moda o números, difícil dilema, utiliza tus parábolas para ver cuál es la que tienes que escoger, fea rabiosa —dice Gwen burlándose.

Heather se enoja y se calla.

Heather es la presidenta del grupo de coordinación de festejos en la preparatoria, presidenta del grupo de asuntos estudiantiles y una de las chicas más cercana al director McLean. Gwen es la asistente de Heather, obligada a permanecer cerca de ella debido a sus "malas compañías". La preocupación de la mamá de Gwen fue lo que llevó a Gwen a trabajar con la reina abeja.

En medio de la clase, Heather le pasa un papelito a Gwen. Gwen duda en lo guarda en su mochila para evitar que el maestro la sorprenda.

La clase de Matemáticas ha terminado. Gwen espera a Heather afuera del salón debido a que Heather la requiere. Heather sale al último…media hora después. Al salir, Gwen enojada le dice:

— ¡Eres una maldita zorra! ¡Tengo aquí esperándote media hora!

—Te dije que podías irte y yo te buscaba. ¿No leíste el recado que te pasé?

Gwen sonrojada empieza a recordar que cuando recibió el recado lo guardó sin leerlo.

—No lo leíste ¿verdad? —interrumpe Heather

—No, porque pensaba que era para burlarte de mí. No lo sé.

Heather cambia el tema.

—No importa, hay que ir al almacén.

Heather y Gwen se van al almacén. Esta cerca del estacionamiento. Entran al almacén. Está llena de decoraciones, cajas de madera y de plástico.

—La próxima semana, el grupo estudiantil Smile va a hacer una campaña de celebración de diversidad y de paso vender productos para sustentar la fiesta que ellos harán en el orfanato, nuestro trabajo será la renta del espacio y el apoyo al grupo mediante la decoración del puesto. Necesitamos carteles, mesas, sillas, papel de colores, el resto serán impresiones a color.

— ¿Celebración de la diversidad?

—Si, al parecer hay parejas del mismo sexo en la prepa y el director quiere promover la no discriminación.

Gwen empieza a recordar la escena del beso entre Trent y Duncan. Ambos se veían que los disfrutaban, se amaban y se respetaban. Gwen piensa que solo fue un estorbo entre los dos.

—Voy a empezar a abrir cajas—dice Gwen un poco triste

—Estas muy callada. ¿Qué tramas?

—Solo pienso que…

— ¿Si la nave nodriza vendrá? No te preocupes, vendrá pronto.

Gwen suelta algunas lágrimas. No voltea a ver a Heather. Heather escucha los sollozos de Gwen. Se queda un poco callada creyendo que la causa de sus sollozos es ella. Es muy incómodo hacer a alguien llorar cuando estás solo, no es lo mismo. Te hace sentir mal. Gwen va a una puerta en donde cree que hay algo que quizás le sirva y también evitar que Heather la mire. Al entrar empieza a buscar un interruptor para encender la luz. Heather ve que Gwen entra, Heather corre hacia Gwen, cuando llega a ella, le dice:

—Sal de aquí, esta es la zona del chef/conserje Hatchet. Si nos ve, nos mata.

Heather empuja a Gwen para que salga. Gwen enojada la empuja hacia dentro. La puerta se cierra. Ambas se quedan atrapadas.

—Genial gótica loca, estamos atrapados y tu…—Heather se detiene cuando ve que Gwen sigue sollozando un poco.

Heather intenta buscar la manilla de la puerta o el interruptor. No encuentra ninguno de los dos, mientras usa sus dedos para buscar lo que desea, encuentra la mano de Gwen. Heather empieza a tocarla lentamente imaginando la mano de Gwen. Toca cada parte de su mano lentamente. Gwen empieza a sollozar más lentamente.

—Tan suave…pero tan fría—piensa Heather.

Heather toma la mano de Gwen. Gwen se calla. Heather se empieza a acercar a ella lentamente. Gwen no la ve, pero empieza a escuchar su respiración y a sentir su cabello largo en su piel. Gwen se quiere alejar.

—Heather no…—dice Gwen sonrojada.

Heather no responde. Heather empieza a acorralar a Gwen. Esta dice en voz alta.

—Basta, no puedes, quítate, por tu culpa estoy aquí

— ¡GWEN! —grita alguien que inmediatamente abre la puerta.

Gwen y Heather caen. Heather arriba de ella. El chico que abrió la puerta es Duncan. Heather se levanta, se sacude las rodillas y se va sin decir nada, sin seguir buscando nada. Gwen no le dice nada a ella, solo se quiere quedar en el suelo.

—Gwen, ¿estás bien? — pregunta Duncan mientras le extiende la mano.

Gwen decide aceptar, ¿qué le va a decir a Duncan?

—Bueno, yo estaba…y Heather estaba…me quedé atrapada…espantoso…luego abriste la puerta…Heather cayó sobre mí…se levantó…se fue… ¿Qué haces aquí? —dice Gwen nerviosamente.

— ¡Qué desastre! ¡Soy la más estúpida de la Tierra! —piensa Gwen mientras espera una respuesta de Duncan.

—Iba a hacer grafiti, ¿Por qué estabas aquí atrapada? ¿Por qué estabas aquí con Heather? ¿Y por qué Heather se fue sin decir nada?

Gwen empieza a reír nerviosamente. No sabe que contestar. Gwen reza que Duncan no malinterprete la escena.

Duncan empieza a abrir los ojos, saca una gran sonrisa y apunta con el dedo a Gwen. Gwen se pone aún más nerviosa.

—Andabas de traviesa con Heather, ¿verdad? —dice Duncan.

Gwen abre los ojos, obviamente Duncan la malinterpreto. Gwen se voltea, no sabe que decir. Gwen solo inclina su cabeza hacia abajo. Unos segundos después, Duncan empieza a hablar:

—Gwen, si tú andas con Heather, no pasa nada. No importa si es Heather, se supone que debes ser feliz con alguien. Nadie te juzgará, yo no lo haré y Trent no la hará porque somos pareja, Leshawna no está, a Harold ni siquiera le hablas, Courtney ya no está. Sí quieres que sea un secreto, está bien lo guardaré, pero responde Gwen.

Gwen se pone a reflexionar, si ella anduviera o tuviera algo con Heather, Duncan y Trent la apoyarían. ¿No? Gwen debe hacer lo mismo ahora, apoyar a ambos. Gwen voltea y abraza a Duncan.

—Gracias Duncan. Te quiero y no te preocupes, no diré nada.

Gwen y Duncan regresan juntos a las zonas de aulas, cerca de Aulas I, esta Trent que parecía que busca a alguien. Gwen intenta buscar a Heather, pero no la encuentra. Duncan levanta el brazo, Gwen se da cuenta que esta Trent a lo lejos. Este se va acercando a ella y Duncan.

—Duncan, ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Te estaba buscando? —dice Trent.

—Perdón Trent, pero estaba buscando a Gwen.

Gwen decide decir la verdad.

—No importa Trent, ya lo sé todo—interrumpe Gwen.

—Bueno…Gwen, yo…

Gwen saca una sonrisa y con mucha amabilidad le dice:

—No pasa nada Trent, guardaré el secreto.

—Gracias—responde Trent.

Gwen sonríe mientras ve a sus dos amigos. Esta feliz. Tiene a sus dos amigos. Pero ahora debe buscar a Heather, pero antes… ¡a hacer grafiti con Duncan a escondidas de Trent!

¡EXTRA DEL CAPÍTULO!

Después de hacer el grafiti del estacionamiento, Gwen va en busca de ver qué hacer con Heather, siente que admitió frente a Duncan que quería a Heather, pero seducir no significa andar con alguien. Gwen sabe que no es nada de Heather.

Gwen va a la oficina de Heather, donde está todo los recursos necesarios para ayudar a Smile. Ve un detalle, una bonita tasa con chocolates adentro. Ve una nota:

"Para: Noah

De: Tu amiga

Sabes que esta es la manera en que sepas que aprecio tu ayuda en cuando más lo necesite. Agradezco que no te hartes de mí por enviarte un detalle cada semana. Luego nos ponemos de acuerdo para salir o algo. Un saludo"

— ¿Noah? El becario—piensa Gwen

Gwen siente curiosidad por saber cual es la relación entre Noah y Heather. Gwen deja la nota en donde estaba y se va en busca de respuestas.

**Ohh…No se lo esperaban ¿eh? Bueno, gracias por sus reviews, por leer, los veo la próxima semana.**


	12. Cp12No te entrometas más de lo que debes

**Hola. Espero que estén bien. Perdón por la tardanza, he estado muy ocupado porque es un nuevo semestre, nadie conocido en algunas clases y ya se imaginan lo estresante que es. ¿A quién no le molesta eso? Bueno espero que le guste el capítulo.**

No te entrometas más de lo que debes

Gwen no sabe dónde empezar, buscando una solución. Llega al salón de asesorías de Matemáticas. Decide entrar, necesita aumentar sus notas. Ve a los que están ayudando al maestro. Ve a Noah, pero ve que hay un chico sentado. Necesitaba hablar con el becario, pero tal vez no es el momento. Ve a Heather, debe sentarse rápido porque ve que Duncan está a punto de sentarse.

Ella se apura a llegar, ve a Heather.

— ¿Qué quieres? —dice rencorosamente Heather.

—Quiero hablar contigo, me…

—Basta—dice Heather—Si quieres hablar conmigo, espera hasta el final.

—Este… bien

Gwen se va. Ahora vuelve a estar sin rumbo. Gwen decide cruzar el estacionamiento frontal de la preparatoria para ver que encuentra.

(Tiempo fuera)

—Hola, soy Izzy. Explicando la duda sobre el estacionamiento, hay tres estacionamientos en la prepa, la de atrás de Aulas II, la de enfrente de la fuente y una a lado de las canchas.

—Ohhhh—dice Eclipse total

—El punto es que a cruzar el estacionamiento, llegas a un espacio donde esta el gimnasio, algunas oficinas, vestidores y una cancha para basquetbol, en fin, eso es todo. ¡Volvemos a la historia!

(Volviendo la historia [musiquita de fondo])

Gwen llega a las canchas, no hay nadie. Solo decide sentarse ve pensar en nada. De pronto recuerda la nota de Heather que guardado. No la leyó porque imaginaba que decía. Pero ahora, estando sola, la hace sentir curiosidad de ver que dice. Gwen empieza a tomar la mochila. La abre y empieza a buscar la nota. Al encontrarla la saca, esta arrugada y algo sucia. Es pequeña. Gwen la abre y empieza a ver que estaba escrita en lápiz. Eso hizo que algunas palabras no se entendieran.

Gwen intenta leerlo:

—Yo *ec*sito ayuda con ** **ganización del evento, **** ya lo sabes. Me quedaré un ra** en el sal** po**ue ****sito hablar con ** *a*stro sobre ** calificación del examen qu* ** obtuv**** Si m* puedes e***r*r está bien. Si no, te veo en ********* en media hora. Me gu****** decir** que **** *n* b*en* a*i**, * ***** q** s*p** *** ** a******. En ***, *******.

Gwen no le entiende. Gwen no sabe qué hacer, no hay forma de que la nota se pudiera leer. Gwen se levanta para irse a otra parte, Gwen empieza a pensar:

—Odio esta prepa, odia a esta gente, los únicos cuerdas son Duncan y Trent. Odio todo esto. Odio a Heather, me deja esperando la muy idiota—Gwen se enoja—No puedo creer que después de lo que hizo, yo tenga que esperarla. Ella me sedujo, ¿no? Maldita, maldita.

Gwen molesta regreso a los edificios para ir al edificio administrativo, sube al segundo piso, al llegar cruza un pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta de cristal. La puerta dice "Asuntos de Viajes de Intercambio". Gwen está decidida a irse. Ve un estante a lado, ve un trofeo de matemáticas dice "Courtney, ganadora".

Gwen empieza a recordar el peor día de su vida. Courtney supo por parte de Alejandro que Duncan y Gwen se besaron y salían secretamente. Courtney la interceptó en un pasillo cuando iba a clases, Gwen recuerda como Courtney la llamaba "traidora", "robanovios", "zorra". Gwen estaba a punto de arrodillarse y llorar. En ese momento llegó Heather y Gwen recuerda lo que le dijo a Courtney:

—Mira, déjala en paz. Si se equivoco, pues lo lamenta, pero no hay necesidad de humillarla.

—No me hables como si tú no lo hicieras—respondió Courtney.

—En el pasado, un amigo me cambió, pero no hablamos de mí, sino de ti.

— ¡No te metas Heather, la gente zorra como tú no tiene derecho a juzgarme! ¡Yo soy la presidenta!

Heather saca su celular, estaba grabando todo.

—Ya no, ahora estas fuera, te contradijiste Presidenta. Ahora yo mandaré y tú caerás.

Courtney enojada se va. Heather le extiende la mano a Gwen.

—Levántate Gwen. No te quedes ahí.

Gwen acepta, extiende su mano. El recuerdo se acaba, Gwen vuelve en sí. Cuando voltea ve a Heather a la puerta.

— ¿Te vas? —pregunta Heather.

—Es lo mejor.

—No, no lo es. ¿Por qué te vas?

—Heather, me voy porque no tengo a nadie aquí. Nadie me necesita.

—Te equivocas, Duncan y Trent te necesitan. Y…

Gwen se queda un poco ansiosa por saber lo que Heather dirá.

— ¡Yo también te necesito! —dice Heather sonrojada.

Gwen se sonroja. No sabe que decir.

Heather espera una respuesta.

—Gracias, yo también te he necesitado y te necesito ahora—dice Gwen feliz.

Gwen se acerca a Heather y le da un beso en la mejilla a Heather.

— ¿Nada más eso? —dice Heather algo molesta, quería más.

—No me presiones, voy poco a poco. No soy tan aventada como tú—dice Gwen y se pone a reir.

Gwen le toma de la mano a Heather.

— ¡¿Qué haces? —dice Heather algo dudosa.

—Tomándote de la mano, no te preocupes, para el resto seremos mejores amigas.

Ambas se van tomadas de la mano de vuelta a estacionamiento a pasar un tiempo para ellas. Mientras van hacia allá, Gwen pregunta:

— ¿Por qué le envía detallitos a Noah cada semana?

—Todo a su tiempo gót… digo Gwen…digo cariño…digo… ¡Ahhh!

—No te preocupes, todo irá lento, sin presiones.

—Gracias Gwen—dije Heather tranquilamente.

Ambas inician una historia juntas.

¡EXTRA DEL CAPÍTULO!

Alejandro y Tyler están en su cama, desnudos pero tapados por una sábana.

—Alejandro—dice Tyler haciendo que Alejandro lo voltee a ver.

—Sí, mi amor.

—Se que has hecho cosas malas, no se todas, pero crees que alguien te recibiría mal si regresarás.

—Buena pregunta, no lo sé, creo que Heather, quizás Gwen, Duncan y creo que nada más ellos. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Quiero que seas bueno.

— ¿Y si no quiero?

—No haremos más el amor.

Tyler cruza los brazos y se voltea.

—Ahhhh, estos novios y sus berrinches—piensa Alejandro.

—Está bien, pero yo sé que no te puedes resistir a esto—dice Alejandro, de pronto, se levanta de la cama y se pone enfrente de Tyler.

Tyler babea.

— ¡Deja de babear Tyler! ¡Deja de babear Tyler! —piensa Tyler nerviosamente.

—No te puedes resistir Tylercito—Alejandro se empieza a acercar lentamente a Tyler, Tyler se sonroja.

Alejandro besa a Tyler apasionadamente. Tyler se quita la sábana. Alejandro le empieza a lamer todo el cuerpo hasta llegar a su miembro. Tyler gime.

— ¡Ganaste la batalla!—dice Tyler sonrojado— ¡Pero no la guerra!

Alejandro le sonríe.

**Bueno, eso es todo el capítulo. Me encantó el extra personalmente.*¬* Bueno la próxima semana es el último capítulo. Ya sé, hay muchas dudas que quedan todavía por contestar. Pero lo dejaré para la segunda parte. Luego hablamos de esto en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por sus reviews y por leer. ¡Adios!**


	13. Cp 13 Somos pareja ¡y qué!

**Hola a todos. Perdón por la tardanza. Estaba en apuro por la preparatoria. Aquí está el último capítulo. (Coro de ángeles, que no dure mucho, cuesta 100 pesos cada 30 segundos XD) Los veo abajo.**

Somos pareja ¡y qué!

Es un viernes, el sol brilla. Cody esta sentado arriba de las piernas de Noah. Cody está sonriendo, Noah da una sonrisa de igual manera.

—Te amo Noah—dice Cody.

—Yo igual

Noah empieza a ver a Cody se da cuenta que se ve incomodo.

— ¿Qué pasa Cody?

—Bueno, es que me siento incomodo. —dice Cody mientras abraza a Noah—No me malinterpretes, me gusta estar contigo, pero es difícil ser cariñoso contigo…—Cody suspira—Cuando alguien te toma fotos.

Noah ve a Izzy que esta rodeándolos de cámaras. Izzy se ve con una sonrisa de malicia.

—Ignórenme, actúen normales—dice Izzy mientras aumenta el zoom y la calidad de la imagen de las cámaras.

— ¡Noah! —dijo Cody sonrojado con una voz alta.

— ¡Izzy! Estas incomodando a Cody—dice Noah algo molesto.

—Pero si es para la posteridad—dijo Izzy algo triste.

—Izzy, ignóralos. ¡Graba, graba! ¡Toma, toma! —dijo Explosivo mientras levantaba las manos.

— ¡Quiero yaoi! —dice Oscopio.

—Yo también—dice una chica morena de cabello café que esta pasando por ahí en ese momento.

Los presentes se le quedan viendo.

— ¿¡Qué! Esto no pasa todos los días —señala a Cody y a Noah.

—Pásate tu mail para enviarte las fotos—contesta Izzy felizmente.

—Claro que sí—responde entusiasmada—es…

Noah y Cody ven de lejos la escena.

—Vámonos de aquí—dice Noah, levanta a Cody, se levanta, toma de la mano a Cody y se van silenciosamente.

Ambos se van rápidamente de ahí.

—Me toma de la mano—piensa Cody mientras se sonroja.

—Lo tomo de la mano—piensa Noah

Cody y Noah se esconde en un salón de las aulas de español.

—Lo encontraste, chica morena—dice Izzy.

—No—responde la chica.

— ¡Búscalos vivos!…pero juntos—dice Oscopio.

Las chicas pasan sin checar el salón. Cody y Noah se relajan.

— ¿Estas bien, Cody? —dice Noah aún sin soltar la mano de Cody.

—Sí, Noah.

—El espacio en su diente es tan lindo—piensa Noah.

Noah se acerca a Cody lentamente. Cody se sonroja. Noah ve la piel de Cody, su cabello castaño, su cuerpo que lo hace ver frágil, delgado pero lindo.

—Noah, no quiero—dice Cody, agacha la cabeza.

Noah se queda callado, después asiente.

—No es necesario… ¡La máxima prueba de amor no es el sexo! —dice Cody dirigiendo su mirada a Noah.

—Bueno, está bien—contesta Noah dándole un beso en la frente.

Noah se levanta, mira a Cody y le extiende la mano.

Cody asiente y se levanta.

Noah asoma la cabeza para ver si hay alguien, no ve a nadie. Sale del salón.

—Espera aquí—dice Noah, inmediatamente sale del salón y se va.

Cody así se queda solo, se sienta en un banco y espera por 5 minutos. De pronto la puerta se abre.

— ¡Noah!…—Cody se interrumpe cuando ve que el que entró no es Noah.

—Hola, Cody.

—Hola Sierra—responde Cody.

Cody observa a Sierra, no se ve feliz como siempre, no se ve amable.

— ¿Te pasa algo Sierra? —dice Cody preocupado.

—Lo se todo querido Cody. Se quien es tu amor, se quien te saca una sonrisa, se quien…

—Sierra me estas asustando—dice Cody interrumpiendo a Sierra.

—Lo se todo, Cody—continua Sierra como si no hubiera escuchado a Cody—Se más de lo que crees, sé que tu y el becario no son los únicos.

— ¿Los únicos? —duda Cody.

—Pero no hablemos de eso, vengo a ayudarte.

Cody se ve algo serio. Sierra continua:

—Mira, hay una chica que busca a Noah cada semana y le entrega un detalle. Cada semana. Si no me crees, aquí hay uno.

Cody lo ve. Es una tasa con algunos chocolates. Hay una nota junto con los chocolates. Cody la saca de la tasa y la ve. Empieza a leerla:

"Para: Noah

De: Tu amiga

Sabes que esta es la manera en que sepas que aprecio tu ayuda en cuando más lo necesite. Agradezco que no te hartes de mí por enviarte un detalle cada semana. Luego nos ponemos de acuerdo para salir o algo. Un saludo"

Cody se queda callado. Sierra se va dejando ahí a Cody. Cody siente un corazón roto, que sangra y duele. No puede creer lo que hizo.

—No otra vez, no otra vez. Me esforcé tanto para quererlo. No es justo.

Alguien abre la puerta, es Noah. Mientras abre la puerta dice:

—Cody, no hay nadie, es mejor…—se interrumpe cuando ve a Cody callado—Cody, ¿estás bien? —Se acerca a él, Cody tiene la cabeza agachada— ¿Qué te pasa amor?

Cody toma la mano de Noah, moviendo su brazo para dejarlo extendido. Cody le pone la nota en la mano.

— ¿Qué es esto? —le pregunta Noah a Cody. Cody no responde.

Mientras Noah la ve y se pone a leerla, Cody se va, sale del salón y se va corriendo. Noah termina de leerla, al voltear, se da cuenta que Cody se había ido.

— ¡Cody! —grita Noah mientras sale del salón.

Noah, empieza a correr. Noah no sale del edificio, no ve a Noah. Mientras tanto, Cody logra llegar a cafetería, Cody está lastimado, no quiere escuchar escusas. Decide rápidamente meterse y esconderse debajo de una mesa en el fondo a la esquina. Cody se queda ahí, quiere solo escuchar su celular, la llamada de que su mamá ya llego por él estaría bien.

Noah empieza a buscar a biblioteca. No lo encuentra, pero se encuentra con Izzy.

—Te encontré…

— ¡Cállate, Izzy! —dice Noah—Encontró la nota.

—No—dijo Explosivo.

—Te dije que fueras discreto con ese problema porque si no todo saldría mal —dice Cerebrilla— Pero no escuchen a Cerebrilla, Cerebrilla _ta_ loca. La abuelita de Explosivo es más coherente que ella. Las nerds no saben de la vida…

—Perdón—dice Noah—Pero, ¿Dónde está Cody?

—Te ayudaré a buscarlo— dice ICOE.

Pero mientras ellos hablaban, Cody recibía un mensaje. Su mamá había llegado. Cody rápidamente sale de cafetería y se dirige a donde está el auto. Lo encuentra y se sube apresuradamente.

— ¿Cómo estás hijo? —dice la mamá preguntándole a Cody.

—Bien—contesta Cody.

Su mamá empieza a conducir. Noah sale de la biblioteca a buscarlo. Al final, no lo encuentra. El día acaba y Noah no logra encontrarlo. ICOE lo intentó, pero al final todo fue en vano. Solo queda esperar hasta quela suerte lo vuelva a unir a Cody.

¡EXTRA DEL CAPITULO!

Cody ve por la ventana del auto, los edificios y los otros autos. Ve que van apresurados…como siempre. Solo eso lo hace pensar que quizás fue muy rápido todo, creyó en él con el beso. Quizás ese beso no fue tan especial. Quizás no fue paciente…

Gwen está en su habitación, checando en que ayudar a Heather, ella no le ha respondido dudas, es tan misteriosa aunque no lo parezca. Quizás un poco más de paciencia hará que al final todo sea revelado y así ya no habla oscuridad.

Trent toca la guitarra en el patio junto a Duncan. Duncan le está tomando la mano. Trent checa que no haiga nadie que lo vea. Quizás en algún momento, todos sabrán que hay algo entre los dos y reaccionarán bien. Quizás nadie los odie. Quizás alguien estará en su contra cuando lo sepa. En lo lejos, una chica toma fotos y se lo esta subiendo a su computadora, mientras otras fotos son enviadas.

Tyler está en cama con Alejandro, esté esta dormido. Tyler sigue se levanta, va hacia la ventana y ve el cielo. De pronto, se oye el teléfono, Tyler pone contestadora, vuelve a ser la misma persona de siempre que busca a Alejandro, Tyler lo borra. Quizás no debería hacer eso. Quizás no debería aplazar lo que es inevitable. Quizás es un error esconder cosas a su amante.

Quizás…

**Y así se acaba la primera parte. Gracias a todos aquellos que leían y dejaban reviews y a todos aquellos que no dejan reviews pero lo lee. Ya sé que deje muchas dudas. No se preocupen, habrá 2, pero hasta mayo creo…estoy apurado con la prepa y salgo hasta mayo, pero les prometo que esto no se queda al aire. Promesa real. (?) En fin, gracias a todos por darme esta oportunidad. Cuídense mucho y los veo después. I will come back…son.**


End file.
